Cursed
by Wolflover235
Summary: Naraku has cast a spell on Sesshomaru, and turned him into a dog demon pup, and sends him to an unknown era. Trying to find his way back, a girl finds him and takes him in. Will he be able to cope with humans for once, and find his way home? Read and Review! Sesshomaru- Demon age Rin- 16
1. Chapter 1:The Curse

**A/N: Here is yet again another Sesshomaru and Rin fanfiction.**

**Please read and Review.**

**Let me just say, if anyone thinks they own this anime, DREAM ON!**

Chapter 1: The Curse

'At last, I have found him.' Sesshomaru thought, Naraku's scent was not far.

Sesshomaru approached the demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I knew you would follow my scent so quickly." Naraku turned to Sesshomaru.

"Your time has come Naraku. You will no longer be able to walk the earth of this world." Sesshomaru said, grabbing one of his swords.

"Is that so?" Naraku smirked at Sesshomaru, he was already being hunted down by InuYasha, getting Sesshomaru out of the way would make things a lot easier.

Sesshomaru hated that look in his eyes, and immediately lunged foward.

"I shall make you live up to your words!" Naraku said, he had a bottle in his hand, and threw it to the oncoming dog demon.

Sesshomaru sliced his blade through the glass of the bottle, and instead of the liquid inside dripping to the ground, it spread around his sword, and around Sesshomaru.

The pink substance began to glow around him, he shielded his eyes, and some of the liquid even went into his mouth.

Feeling very tired and dizzy, Sesshomaru was dropped limp to the ground, falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N: So, what do you think? That sneaky Naraku.**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Leave reviews and the next chapter will be up before tonight!**

**~Wolflover235**


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Unknown

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Well, it's exactly 7:44 p.m.**

**What did I say?**

**NO I still don't own. I don't even know Rumiko's phone number. So there.**

Chapter 2: Into the Unknown

The world came back slowly.

Sesshomaru blinked once, twice, and again, but it was dark.

He grunted as he worked himself up, he was preparing to sit up, but he found himself landing on all fours.

He looked down and realized he was in his dog demon form, though, the ground was a lot closer to him than usual.

His paws were small, his claws were small but sharp.

He looked around his surroundings, everything was bigger than him, and...Where was he?

'Damn that Naraku. When I find you...' Sesshomaru began walking.

He looked around warrily, he didn't remember any of these views, there were buildings on either side of him.

Scattering feet would sound every now and then.

When he came out of the long alleyway, he came onto... A strange side road, and was suddenly stopped by a light wooshing past him.

He jumped back at the threat, and watched as a few more lights passed him.

What were those strange objects that moved faster than his eyes could follow?

Sesshomaru began walking down the side road where no objects were coming, though did pass aside him often.

'Where the hell am I?' Sesshomaru asked himself in his thoughts.

He looked on the other side of the road, and saw an open forest out in the distance.

'That must be my way back.' Sesshomaru thought, and stepped onto the road.

He began running across the streets, but since he was just a young pup, he couldn't run as fast as he thought he could, and a light was shining on him, and the object was speeding straight towards him.

He looked at the light worriedly, he wouldn't be able to make it across.

He saw a figure inside the object, the person gave a loud gasp, and loud screeching sounded.

...

***Rin***

I had left late for work, my parents would probably be upset.

The roads were empty and quiet.

Suddenly, before her eyes, she saw a little white animal coming out in the middle of the road.

It stopped and looked at her, worry in its eyes.

"What the Hell!" Rin gasped out, pressing her foot tightly on the breaks.

She felt fear as her car came closer and closer to the little thing, and she was barely slowing down.

The white animal disappeared under her car.

When she came to a stop, she quickly opened the door.

She crouched down, fearing to see all the blood and gore.

"Oh my god." Rin gasped, looking desperately under the car.

Surely enough, she saw a little mound under the car.

Rin stood up, and reached in her car, pulling out a small flashlight.

When she turned it on, she shone it on the little mound.

She was surprised to see she hadn't harmed it, it turned out to be a white pup.

The pup was curled up, his long tail covering his face, and his front paws covering his face for protection.

"Are you ok?" Rin asked.

She felt stupid, talking to an animal as if it was going to reply.

The pup unwrapped itself, and looked at her.

She gasped at its eyes, they were a violet red.

"Here. Boy." She said slowly, reaching her hand out.

The animal growled lowly.

Rin slowly pulled her hand back.

The pup stopped growling, and then tried to work itself up.

She heard it yelp, lifting one of his paws off the ground, which sent him falling uselessly back to the ground.

"You're hurt. Come on. I can help you." Rin said, reaching her hand out to him again.

He didn't look at her, or even growl, then she saw, he was unconscious.

Rin moved under her car, and put her arms around the little pup, although, just his size, was nothing compared to his weight.

He felt as heavy as a full grown dog.

Rin pulled him gently out from under the car, and picked him up, careful not to awake him.

She slid him over to the passenger seat, which his size, he took up the whole seat.

This was pretty big for a pup, but he still looked like one.

Slowly, Rin drove home, glancing over at the sleeping dog, and had no idea what he really was deep inside.

**A/N: Ever heard the phrase, never invite a demon in your house? Hmm? Yes? No?**

**HAHA, I don't know why I asked that, I just wanted to know.**

**Please leave some reviews. I will make a new chapter soon.**

**~Wolflover235**


	3. Chapter 3: Home with a Human

Chapter 3: Home with a Human

***Rin***

I came downstairs from my room, after I had set the pup down on my bed, dad was up there, tending to his injuries.

"Where did you find it again?" Mom asked.

"He ran out in the middle of the road, I don't know how I couldn't have killed him, I'm glad I didn't, he's a strong one." I explained.

"We are not keeping him." Mom said.

"Why not? Mom, he's injured, and has no collar, I promise, I'll take good care of him." I said, this pup was way to young to just be thrown back out on the streets.

Mom looked upset for a moment, but then sighed, "Ok, but you are responsible for him. Feeding, shots, grooming, all of that."

I smiled, "Ok."

"Well, I bandaged his front paw up, he should be able to walk in a couple days." Dad said, coming down stairs.

"Rin is deciding to keep him." Mom said.

Dad looked like he was going to object, but then just nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed, gotta work tomorrow." I said, and headed upstairs.

"Ohh noo." Mom said, holding Rin back.

"You are not sleeping in the same room with that dog, you don't know where he came from, or what he's got." She said.

"I checked him for anything else, he doesn't have fleas, or anything. She should be fine." Dad said.

Mom sighed, and nodded.

I continued walking upstairs, until I reached my room.

The white ball of fluff was laid out at the foot of my bed, it didn't look like he had made any movements.

I slowly moved over to the bed, and got in, careful not to disturb the pup.

Sleep came over me in an instant.

*Back in the Fuedal Era*

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken shouted.

He was looking everywhere he could.

"How could you have left your trusted advisor alone once again!" Jaken complained.

"Well well, if it isn't the little toad demon." InuYasha came up from behind him.

"What do you want! What have you done with Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

"Sesshomaru? What would make you think I'd want anything to do with him?" InuYasha asked, crossing his arms.

"Maybe he's found Naraku." Kagome said.

"Yes, but even if he had, he wouldn't hesitate to take me with him!" Jaken argued.

"Looking for me?" Naraku sounded behind Jaken.

"Naraku." Kagome gasped.

InuYasha growled, pulling out his Tetsaiga, "You've got a lot of nerves just showing up here like it's not big deal."

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted for the millionth time.

"Lord Sesshomaru is no longer any of my concern." Naraku said.

"What do you mean? He's joined you?" InuYasha asked.

"No, let's just say, I put him in his cage, in a world far away from here." Naraku said.

"You killed him? Why I oughta..." Jaken rambled on, but stopped when Naraku answered.

"He is not dead, but where he is sent, and his condition right now, he probably won't last long." Naraku said.

"Where have you sent him?" InuYasha asked angrilly.

"Worried for your brother are you?" Naraku said

"No, I just want to know where you have sent him!" InuYasha growled.

"He is out of our way now, why waste your time searching for him? Come Kagura, it is time to go." Naraku said, noticing Kagura in the far distance.

They took off in the miasma barrier.

"YOU GET BACK HERE!" InuYasha shouted, casting his windscar twice, but of course, nothing happened.

InuYasha growled again, plunging his sword into the hard ground, breathing heavily out of anger.

"InuYasha." Kagome came from behind him.

"My Lord will return, he knows how to survive, Naraku that bastard." Jaken rambled on.

"Shut up Toad demon." InuYasha said.

"Where would Naraku send Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

InuYasha stood up, "I don't know, but I can't catch his scent anywhere, I've always had his scent, now it's just gone."

***Rin's bedroom***

Sesshomaru opened his eyes once again.

He groaned as he tried to get up, but, remembering he was still in a pup form, he managed a whimper.

He felt the soft ground beneath him shake, and he looked over at a girl who was sleeping peacefully, rolling over a couple times.

'What am I doing here? Does this girl even know what I am?' Sesshomaru asked himself.

He looked out a window that was across the room, the open forest that he had saw earlier was even closer.

He jumped off the bed, his paw that was bandaged gave out on him, curling under him, making him fall.

As strong as he was, he stood up again, and limped around the room.

He took a look at the girl's face, he recognized her as the one who hit him.

His teeth showed, as he thought about ripping her apart, but he took another look at his paw that was nicely bandaged.

'She saved me. Why would a mortal do such a thing?' Sesshomaru asked, looking back at the girl.

He didn't have time for her, he had to get back.

He limped his way down the stairs, and found his way out the door.

***Rin***

Slowly, I woke up, It was still dark outside my window, so I didn't know what woke me up.

Then, when I looked out my window again, I saw the little white pup limping his way down the path.

She watched him for a few minutes.

Soon, the pup let himself drop to the ground.

I gasped, and ran downstairs, and out the open door.

When I reached the pup, he didn't seem to notice me.

I bent down, and laid a hand on his head.

He reacted by that, and snapped his head up, baring his teeth.

I moved back a little.

He calmed down.

"It's ok. It's just me. Remember me?" I asked, moving over to him again.

He didn't growl.

'I never forget faces, foolish mortal.' Sesshomaru said, but of course, she couldn't understand him.

"You are too wounded to be travelling." I said, and picked him up again.

'Let go of me you stupid mortal!' Sesshomaru tried to get her to understand, squirming in her grasp.

"It's ok." I soothed him.

He slowly began to calm down.

I began walking back to the house.

"You can stay here with us if you want." I said.

'I will not stay with a mortal. Although, I will stay until I can move again.' Sesshomaru thought.

He relaxed in her hold as they arrived back in the house.

**A/N: Well, how was this? Cute Wittle Sesshomawu!**

**Anyway, next chapter will be up soon.**

**Leave some Reviews**

**~Wolflover235**


	4. Chapter 4: Danger and Protection

**Chapter 4: Danger and Protection**

***Rin***

I woke up, hardly remembering anything of last night.

I felt a figure laying above my head, and when I looked, the white pup was there, laying stretched out on my pillow, his eyes were open, and he glanced at me for a second.

I sat up, "I have to work today. Can you keep things clean around the house" I asked as I stood and went into my bathroom to get dressed.

When I got out, the pup was still laying on my pillow.

"You don't do much do you?" I asked, walking up to him, patting his head, he let out a soft but warningly growl.

I sighed, this dog sure did expect people to respect his privacy.

"Come downstairs and I can get you something to eat." I said, and left my room.

My parents had gone to their work, and I didn't have to work until a little bit later.

I fixed myself a bowl of cereal.

I heard snap and sniff sounds coming towards me, and when I looked, the white pup was walking towards the kitchen, sniffing the objects before him.

HIs paw seemed to be better, he wasn't limping on it.

His red eyes met mine.

I moved out of my chair and went to the fridge.

"I'm not really prepared for this stuff. Um, let's see. How about some sausage?" I said, pulling out the links that were in a package.

The pup stared at me questioningly.

I bent close to him, but he kept his distance.

"Here." I said, holding out the link.

He stared at me.

I gently tossed it towards him, it rolled until it reached him, and he jumped back alertedly.

I giggled at his response, and went to eating my breakfast.

***Sesshomaru***

'What the hell is this thing?' He thought out, looking down at the piece of meat.

He slowly approached it.

'Why does it smell so good. A mortals' food.' Sesshomaru questioned.

"Don't worry, it's not poisoned." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked up at the girl.

'Why is she giving me such hospitality.' He thought.

Without anymore questions, he ate the little link, that felt well with his stomach.

Rin got up from her seat with the empty bowl in her hand, which again alerted Sesshomaru, and he watched her walk into the kitchen, putting her bowl in the sink, and cleaning it.

He watched her curiously.

When she was done, she looked at him, and he looked away as if he looked away as if he hadn't paid any attention to her.

"So, you want to go for a walk?" Rin asked.

'I am not going to be put on that piece of rope that you humans call, a leash.' Sesshomaru said, mainly to himself.

"Come on." Rin said, and headed out the door.

This could be his chance to escape...

He followed after the girl.

They walked side by side, down what Rin had called, "The sidewalk"

A couple guys walked up to her.

Before they even said anything, Sesshomaru knew they weren't good, their scent disgusted him.

"What do YOU want?" Rin asked, annoyed.

"You got yourself a new dog! How...Lame." One of them said.

"I'm glad you have noticed, now if you'll excuse us." Rin said, and pushed past them with a hard shove, and Sesshomaru was leading the way, leading her away.

Rin knew those people, they were her old classmates, who were suspended from school.

The one who spoke used to be her boyfriend, until he started drinking, which is why she wanted to get away from them as fast as possible, but was too late.

"You'll pay for that you little bitch." The same guy said, and just as Rin was grabbed, Sesshomaru had his full attention on them, his teeth were bared, his eyes were flashing red, and he gave deadly glares at the boy who had Rin by the throat.

The boy dropped Rin and slowly backed away.

Sesshomaru followed their footsteps, until he stood in front of Rin, between her and the two boys, still in his deadly position.

"Dude, let's just get out of here." The second guy said.

They turned and ran off.

Sesshomaru didn't relax his form until he saw the two boys make a turn down the street, and out of his eyesight.

He relaxed his features and looked back at Rin.

She was looking back at him in shock.

He knew what she was thinking, 'This dog is just a pup, how could he easily scare them like that?'

"Uh, thank you." Rin said, standing up.

Sesshomaru walked up to her, waiting for her decision on where to go.

Rin looked down at a watch around her wrist.

"Oh my gosh, I have to get to work." She ran quickly back to the house, surprised to see the pup follow her.

This pup had his own free will to leave if he wanted to, but no, he was at her side.

"Stay in the house ok?" Rin said, locking the door, and leaving.

Sesshomaru sat before the door, he was confused why she locked him in, what if she needed help.

Sesshomaru PLUS being locked in did not mix well with him.

He wandered around the house, looking for a loose window to open.

After a while, he stopped.

'Why haven't I changed back to my human form?' He wondered.

He had tried, but no avail.

'It must be the cause of the strange substance Naraku used on me.' He said.

Speaking of, he had to get going.

He couldn't be kept in here like some pet.

He continued looking for a suitable exit.

The front door opened and Sesshomaru alertedly approached the fromt room, waiting for the intruder.

It was just Rin's father.

He looked over at Sesshomaru.

"Hello there. I see you are up and walking." The father approaced him.

Sesshomaru moved away from him, and headed upstairs, and went into Rin's room.

He wasn't being followed, thankfully.

Rin's room was the last one that he hadn't tried the window on.

He went to it, and surprisingly unlatched the little hook, and lifted up the window.

He was ready to leap out, and finally find his way home, but he was hesitant...Since when does he hesitate?

He looked back over at Rin's bed, and back out at the open forest.

'Humans are none of my concern!' Sesshomaru growled, and leapt out of the window.

He was almost to the forest...Sweet victory...Until he heard a familiar scream sound out as the sun fell.

Sesshomaru stopped in place, looking back at the town he had left.

Rin was in trouble.

With Sesshomaru's good eyesight, he could see the same boy he had scare off, he had Rin pinned to the wall, and no one was doing anything about it.

This time, he didn't hesitate, he took off in full speed, towards the girl.

***Rin***

I was let off work early, I was excited and couldn't wait to see the pup. It's funny, I don't even have a name for him yet.

Suddenly, a hand appeared, and grabbed me from behind, and soon I was pinned to the wall, alone in the dark with someone in front of me.

I immediately recognized the face, it was the same person who had tried to choke me earlier.

"Let me go, I told you to stay away from me!" I said angrilly.

"You're going to pay for what you've done, I don't see your pathetic little pup here to protect you." The man said.

Fear was in my eyes, there was no one roaming the streets, and night was quickly coming.

Was he going to rape me?

Indeed, I got my answer when I felt his hands play with my clothes.

"NO! HELP!" I screamed as loud as I could and then just screamed, until his hand covered my mouth, and he slapped me with another hand.

Tears were visible now.

He pinned himself to me.

"Now you will be...AH!" The man was cut off by screaming, a white figure was standing behind him, digging all his canines in the man's leg.

The man stumbled back, tripping on the pup and falling back, the pup was pissed, he jumped on the man, keeping him down, digging his teeth in the man's skin, deep growls coming from his throat.

I stood where I was, wondering how the hell he got out.

The man grabbed the pup, throwing him off, and trying to grab for me again.

The pup wasn't allowing it, he was up again and had his teeth glued on the man's hand.

THe man screamed again, trying to stand up, the pup was lifted off the ground, considering he wasn't letting go.

The man shook his arm rapidly, but the pup didn't break free, only not until the man slammed his hand on the wall, the hand where the pup was.

I flinched as I heard the agonizing yelp come from the pup.

The man looked down at the limp animal.

I looked over at the man's bleeding hand.

"I'm calling the police, have that thing shot!" The man said, and left shakilly.

At that moment, I didn't care, I ran to the pups' side.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

I put my hand on his fur.

His red eyes glew as they snapped open, and he jumped up, letting out a fearsome snarl, making me jump back.

He looked around warrily, probably looking for the man.

When the coast was clear, he looked up at me, shocked to see the fear in my eyes.

I bent down slowly.

He came right up to me, and I was able, for the first time, put my hands around the pup, he moved into my arms, nuzzling his nose against my neck.

I continued to cry, still shaky.

The pup wiggled around a little, and I thought he wanted me to let him go, but he was just positioning himself better, he was trying to comfort me.

I pulled him back to look at him.

"You are one brave, strong pup." I said.

He moved out of my arms, and headed out of the alleyway they were in, looking back at me to follow.

I stood and followed him, and he lead me straight home.

"Rin, what the world happened!" Mom asked as I came in the house, with the pup beside me.

"I got attacked." Rin said.

Her clothes were a bit tattered.

"You were attempted to be raped?" Dad asked, coming in the house.

"Yes, and I would have if he hadn't found his way out of the house, and saved me." I said, looking down at the white pup.

They looked at him shocked.

"Who was it Rin?" Mom asked.

"It was Shiloh, he was drunk, again." Rin said.

"I'm calling the police." Dad said, leaving.

"Wait." I said.

He stopped and looked at me.

"Shiloh was hurt pretty badly, because of him." I pointed down at the pup. "He said HE was calling the police, and threatened they'd put him down." I said, sadness in my voice.

"He was protecting you. Shiloh was raping you. There's a big difference Rin." Dad said, and returned to the kitchen grabbing his phone.

I went upstairs to my room, the pup right at my side.

"Don't worry. I'm ok." I said, though he kept keeping on the lookout as if the house was dangerous for her.

I went into my room, and took a shower, there were a couple cuts, I put bandaids on them, and put on my PJ's.

When I opened the door, the pup was sitting patiently on the side of the door.

I laughed lightly.

I sat down on my bed, pulling out my ipod from my bedside table.

My bed vibrated for a second, and of course, the pup was beside me.

He looked at my device curiously.

"It's my ipod, it plays music and helps me feel relaxed." I explained, and pressed the shuffle button.

***Sesshomaru***

He listened to the soothing music.

He thought about the man who tried to hurt her.

If he had been his normal size, he would have eaten him whole.

He listened intently, hearing voices downstairs.

He growled, and jumped off the bed, running downstairs.

"What's wrong?" Rin chased after him.

There were a group of men at the door, lights were flashing two different colors.

Rin was at my side as we came downstairs.

He listened carefully.

The group of men looked over at him and Rin.

He moved swiftly in front of Rin.

"You know, we recieved a weary call from this man you are describing, saying that he was attacked by your dog, is that him?" The man asked.

"Yes, but he was protecting her." The mom said.

The men sighed, "Well, we went to his house first, he had a lot of blood over him, the animal did some pretty bad damage, I'm afraid we are going to have to take him in."

***Rin***

"NO!" I screamed running past the pup.

"You can't take him! He was protecting me!" I screamed.

"Honey, it might be for the best." Mom said.

"We just want to make sure he won't randomly harm someone again." The police said.

"Did you not hear them? He was PROTECTING ME!" I screamed defensively.

"I'm sorry. He needs to be put down." One of the officers said, and the police were let in.

"Where'd he go?" One of them said.

I looked over, seeing where the pup once stood, he wasn't there.

"Search the house." The chief said.

I was scared, where was he?

Slowly, I snuck out the front door, and came around the house to where my window was in my bedroom, and of course, there was the white pup standing on the ground, as if he had jumped out of the window.

"So that's where you got out." I said aloud.

He looked over at me.

"There he is! Get him!" The officer said, and they left my room, heading out the doors.

I watched as the white pup ran off towards the forest.

Without thinking, I ran after him.

When we were halfway to the forest, as if he had just realized I was following, he turned.

**"DON'T FOLLOW ME!"** The pup growled out lowly.

I gasped, coming to a stop.

"Y-You talk?" I asked.

**"I've been trying to get you to understand me for a while now. Leave me be, I am leaving, I don't belong her, Thank you for your hospitality. Goodbye."** He spoke.

I gasped, was I dreaming?

A gunshot sounded, and I jumped.

**"I guess I don't have a choice. Come on!"** The pup growled and ran, and I followed him.

Who was this? Was he even a dog?

I felt a pain in my leg, and I dropped to the ground.

When I looked, there was a bullet hole in my leg.

Suddenly, I felt something pull at my sleeve.

When I looked, the pup was grabbing my sleeve, pulling me, and surprisingly, I was being dragged by him.

Everything went black.

**A/N: Ok, this was weird.**

**I just want to give all of you some details.**

**In case you are confused about Sesshomaru**

**He knows he's a pup, but he also knows who he really is, the reason him being a pup is a curse is because he can't fight like he used to, and he can't run as fast, at the ending of this chapter, he is actually very slowly getting his full demon back.**

**Hope this helped.**

**Leave some reviews!  
~wolflover235**


	5. Chapter 5: Declined Deal

**A/N: OMG, I am so sorry it's been a while. Had some... Computer problems... OK FINE! Mom took away my computer and I just got it back. BUT I still had my ipod, so I wrote chapters up in there. Here's a little recap for both of us...**

**PREVIOUSLY: Sesshomaru has been changed into a very young dog demon, by the cruel and deranged Naraku. **

**A girl named Rin finds him and only sees him as a regular dog, their relationship grow extremely close.**

**Sesshomaru becomes extremely protective of this human, and when he is accused of harming a boy he was protecting her from, he runs away, for a few seconds, not knowing that the girl is following him.**

***Recap* Rin's Pov**

**"DON'T FOLLOW ME!" The pup growled out loudly.**

**I gasped, coming to a stop.**

**"Y-you talk?" I asked.**

**"I've been trying to get you to understand me for a while now. Leave me be. I don't belong here, thank you for your hospitality. Goodbye." He spoke.**

**A gunshot sounded, and I jumped.**

**I felt a pain in my leg, and I dropped to the ground.**

**When I looked, there was a bullet hole in my leg.**

**I felt something pull at my sleeve.**

**The pup was grabbing my sleeve, and surprisingly, I was being dragged by him.**

**Everything went black...**

**Chapter 5: Declined Deal**

***Naraku***

He watched angrilly at Kanna's mirror, watching Sesshomaru laying on a bed with a human close to him.

The mirror glew, and changed images, to where the human was being attacked by another, and Sesshomaru was doing all in his power to protect her.

Changin images again, he saw Sesshomaru standing next to the human girl, in pup form of course, they were in a forest, the girl was unconscious with a bullet wound in her leg, Naraku smirked as he saw Sesshomaru licking her wound, shortly closing it.

Kanna lowered her mirror, and walked off silently.

Naraku growled, his plan did not work, he never thought that he would except the help of a human.

He had his eyes closed in thought.

'Time for plan B'

"Kagura." Naraku called.

"Yes?" She approached him.

"I want you to take this. Make a deal with Sesshomaru, tell him this..."

***Sesshomaru***

Sesshomaru did all he could to close the wound, he would hear shouting in the far distance every now and then.

Rin was asleep, leaning back against a tree, and he laid next to her, keeping her warm, and keeping on the lookout.

A burst of wind came out of nowhere, awaking Rin, and Sesshomaru stood in front of her alert.

The wind calmed and revealed Kagura.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I came to give you this." Kagura held up a vial with a red substance.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Naraku has struck a deal, I can hand this over to you, and you can go back to your normal self, but in exchange... He wants the girl." Kagura said.

"No." Sesshomaru said immediately.

"Hmm, should have known." Kagura said.

"I can go. I know you would like to hae your own life back. I don't mind. I can..."

"Stay out of this Rin." Sesshomaru growled at her.

"She understands you?" Kagura asked.

"Just now, she does, I will not hand her over. I am not that desperate." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm. What will the message be?" Kagura asked.

"Tell Naraku that if he wants something from me, get it himself." Sesshomaru said closing his distance on her, which she backed away.

She disappeared on her feather and flew off.

Sesshomaru sighed, and walked back up to Rin.

"Why would you do that? I'm not that important to you. Am I?" Rin asked.

"You are important to ME. The moment I met you, I felt a certain connection with you." Sesshomaru explained.

"Are you different than this?" Rin asked.

"Yes, I am a lot more larger. I would scare you if you saw my true self." Sesshomaru said.

"You wouldn't scare me. I'd know it was you." Rin said.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"What is your name?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru. Lord of the western lands.' He fully introduced.

"What more is there to you?" Rin asked.

"I do not want to get into too much detail tonight. You need to rest. The humans have given up the hunt for now." Sesshomaru said, ad he laid down, a few feet away from her, looking out from where they had come.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru." Rin whispered as she laid herself down in the grass.

He watched her fall asleep, and sighed again.

'Now how am I going to be able to return her home.' He thought.

"Lord... Sessho...Maru." The girl whispered out slowly and tiredly.

He looked over at her again, thinking she was calling his name.

No, her eyes were closed, and... She was smiling.

A butterfly appeared before her, landing on her cheek.

She giggled, "Stop, that tickles."

Sesshomaru wanted to smile at the scene.

He looked up at the moon, that was the same length as his small crecent moon on his forehead.

That night, they fell asleep, comforted by their own dreams.

**A/N: So, there's the next chapter! I have more to come. I will update another chapter later. I have lots of it already planned out and typed on my Ipod, I just want to take it slow. So, if you would, leave some reviews! I missed those and I thank you for reviewing while I was gone. I checked my account on my ipod every ten minutes lol.**

**I'll update sometime today.**

**~Wolflover235**


	6. Chapter 6: Abduction

**Chapter 6: Abduction**

***InuYasha***

"Damnit. I've searched almost the whole western lands, his scent is there, but it's old." InuYasha muttered.

"Calm down InuYasha, We will find him." Kagome said.

"Lord Sesshomaru is nowhere to be found." Jaken came down from the air on the two headed dragon, where he fell to the ground.

Kirara returned to Sango, changing to her little size, and landing in Sango's arms, meowing a couple times.

"Kirara couldn't find him either." Sango said, patting the cat demon lovingly.

"I'll go back a few miles and check again." Kagome said.

"I'll return to the west and ask the dog demons there if they know anything." InuYasha said.

"Miroku and I will go find Naraku." Sango said.

"Are you sure you want to do that? Ever since he's spoken of Sesshomaru, he's been avoiding us." Miroku said.

"Well, it's time for him to show himself again, let's go Kirara." Sango said, letting the cat transform, and her and Miroku got on, and were off in a flash.

"Kagome. Be careful. Jaken. You go with her." InuYasha instructed.

"No. I refuse to obey a half breeds' orders. Especially when it comes to a human! No way..."

Two bubbles formed on his head.

"What I meant was, I will do whatever you say... For now." Jaken said.

"Good. Be careful Kagome." InuYasha said, and leapt off.

***Naraku***

"So, he refused hmm? What is it about the human that makes him so protective?" Naraku asked himself.

"What are you going to do now. Master?" Kagura asked.

Naraku was playing with the little vial, and smirked.

"If it's me he wants, then I shall grant his wish." Naraku said.

Naraku set the vial down.

"I trust you will stay here." Naraku said.

"Yes." Kagura said.

Naraku checkled and disappeared out of the castle in miasma.

***Sesshomaru***

When he woke up, he was surprised to see Rin curled next to him.

He lifted his head to look down at her.

'Had I moved, or her?" He asked.

A snap sounded, and he stood up quickly, awakening Rin.

"What is it?" Rin asked tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

He looked around warrily as Rin stood up.

"What is it, Sess..." She was silenced by and was letting out a muffled scream.

Sesshomaru turned quickly.

Naraku stood behind her, half of him showing, but mostly covered in miasma, he had his hand over her mouth.

"Let her go Naraku!" Sesshomaru growled.

He couldn't attack, he would hurt Rin.

Naraku laughed and flew off.

Sesshomaru ran below him, trying to keep up.

Rin was able to remove Naraku's hand from her mouth long enough to yell, "Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I'll come get you Rin. I promise!" He growled out to her, slowing down, knowing he couldn't keep up.

Naraku disappeared in a red flash.

Sesshomaru growled angrilly, slashing out at the nearest tree, surprisingly cutting straight through it, and it fell right behind him with a loud crash.

"Rin." He whispered, closing his eyes, trying to think of a plan.

***Rin***

I woke up slowly.

I was in a sitting position, and saw that I was in a chair, my hands tightly tied behind me.

It tried to yank free, but nothing happened.

"What is it about you that Sesshomaru finds so intruiging?" A male voice asked, coming out from the shadows.

I looked up at him, his red eyes were scary to me, unlike Sesshomaru's.

His face closed in on mine, and I turned mine to the side.

I felt his breath on my neck, and he deeply inhaled.

"You're scent is pure. Is that what makes him so drawn to you?" The man asked.

"W-Who are you?" I asked shakilly.

"My apologies. My name is Naraku."

"What do you want with me?" I asked.

"...How can he stand you? You ask way too many questions." Naraku said.

"I only asked two." I said smartly.

He moved to me in a blur and had my chin between two of his fingers, jerking my head up. "You will do well to watch your tongue!" He growled.

I slightly nodded.

He released me roughly, and if one of my hands were free, I would have rubbed my chin, he had a really tight grip on it.

"Tell me, what do you find so interesting about Sesshomaru?" Naraku asked.

"Well, he always portects me. I don't know that much about him." I said.

"There is so much he hasn't told you." Naraku said.

"What else is there?" I asked.

"He is a dog demon. And he is always ready to kill something, so, that makes me wonder..." Naraku walked up to me.

"Wonder what?" I asked.

"why he hasn't killed you. What keeps him from doing that?" Naraku asked.

He bent close to me again, "Indeed it could be your scent, I myself find it luring." He said, putting a hand on my cheek.

I shivered.

***Sesshomaru***

That familiar gust of wind blew through his fur.

Kagura appeared again.

"I have come to give you something." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru lunged at her, throwing her back, having a paw on her throat.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!"

"Because...I...Came...To...Help you." She choked out.

Sesshomaru removed his paw from her throat and moved off her.

Kagura stood up, and pulled that red vial out.

"Why do you give me this now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I know how much she means to you." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru relaxed himself.

"Here." Kagura threw the vial at Sesshomaru.

He caught it, crushing the glass with his sharp teeth, and let the liquid and glass go down his throat.

A few moments passed, and Sesshomaru glew a white orb, and soon was replaced by his normal aged self.

He returned to his human form.

"I thank you." Sesshomaru said, and walked past her, now that he was back, he knew exactly where to go.

"You're just going to leave me here!" Kagura said.

"I am not keeping you with me. You have your own free will." Sesshomaru said, changing to his dog form, which was a lot larger now.

"You don't understand, do you?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru stopped, slightly turning his head to her.

"Naraku holds my heart captive. And as soon as he finds out that I am running, he'll end me." Kagura said.

Sesshomaru was silent for a minute, then took a deep breath, "When I get Rin and make sure she's safe... I'll come back for you." Sesshomaru said, and walked off.

***Rin***

I was thrown to the ground by a tentacle that came from Naraku.

He approached me, and I could feel his shadow upon me.

"Please... Stop." I whispered.

He bend before me, picking me up by the back of my neck.

He turned me to face him.

He lowered his head towards me, his lips were inches from mine, at the last moment, he moved over, his lips brushing over my cheek, and down to the side of my neck.

I felt a slick, wet, long tongue trail up from my shoulder blade and all the way up my neck.

"I am surprised he didn't mark you yet." He said.

I tried to pull back, and get away from him, but his arms and a few tentacles had me trapped.

He pulled back to look down at me, "I shall be the one to mark you. It will hurt him greatly."

I gasped out, as a tentacle wrapped tightly around my neck, and he dragged me into a dark room.

The tentacle left my neck, as he threw me on a bed, and closed the door, leaving me alone.

I sat up, crying lightly. What had I done to be in such a mess?

I laid down, curling up on the bed, I only hoped for one person to come and save me, "Sesshomaru" I whispered before letting my world fall into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7: Marked but Unharmed

**Chapter 7: Marked but Unharmed**

***Sesshomaru***

A portal was ahead of him, that would lead back to the demon world.

He stopped before it, sniffing the air.

As he thought, Rin's scent was somewhere in that portal.

He leapt through it, and soon found himself in the middle of another forest... But this one was different.

He walked foward a little, sniffing the air at which direction he should go.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A voice squeaked, and he turned, seeing a little toad demon waddling towards him.

"How did you...?" A girl came out from behind the trees, he knew her well, his brothers' human. Kagome.

"We just walked ast here and..." Kagome paused, confused.

Sesshomaru made his human form, staring down at her.

Jaken gasped, noticing his expressions.

"Foolish mortal. Never question Lord Sesshoma... oof."

Jaken was cut off by Sesshomaru walking past him, or on him, as he made his way to the girl.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru asked, not really caring, in fact, he should be rushing to find Rin.

"We are all out looking for you..."

"Interesting. I must be going now." Sesshomaru cut through, not hearing a word she said, and walked past her.

Jaken walked up to the confused Kagome, "He's acting strange." Jaken muttered.

A rather large pebble flew out from where Sesshomaru had left, and hit Jaken perfectly, knocking him back.

Sesshomaru continued his way, Rin was near...

***Rin***

I woke up, sort of hoping that what had been happening was all a dream.

My hope dropped when I found myself still in that dirty bed.

The door opened, and I looked, hoping it was Sesshomaru.

No. It was Naraku.

I backed away, pressing myself against the head of the bed.

"Are you enjoying yourself in here?" He asked.

"No. Let me go!" I said.

He moved to one side of the bed, and I immediately moved to the other side.

I blinked once, and he was gone, before I had time to feel relief, a pair of arms wrapped around me, and I turned in his hold, facing him.

He towered over me practically.

I was pressed down on the bed, and he leaned over me.

I could feel his breath on my lips and I tried to look away, but he jerked my chin, making me stare into his crimson eyes.

"I guess you don't matter to him as much as I thought." He said, and I knew he was referring to Sesshomaru.

I managed to shake my head a couple times under his tight hold, "He will come."

He smirked at me, "Then he is late."

My body was jerked upwards against his, and my neck was pressed to his lips, I could feel his smile.

Once again, his tongue poked my neck, I shivered.

He smiled more as he continued to taste a sensitive part of my neck, I shivered repeatedly under him, like I was trembling.

His tongue left my neck, and at the corner of my eyes I could see his fangs reveal out of his mouth, he had a lot of sharp fangs.

He quickly dropped his head, ready to dig in my neck, I screamed, waiting to feel the pain.

A low and infuriated growl sounded, and Naraku was thrown off me.

I sat up, crawling back on the bed, seeing a white light in the room, levitating Naraku and throwing him repeatedly into the wall.

The light vanished and revealed another man, pinning Naraku to the wall by the throat.

My savior wore a long white Kimono with nice designs, and he had silver hair that was slowly flowing around him, I could barely see his face, but two little purple streaks down his face, I knew who it was... Sesshomaru.

He threw Naraku roughly down to the ground, then faced me.

His familiar red eyes were slowly changing, until he had liquid golden orbs.

"Sess...Sesshomaru?" I shook out.

He slowly approached me, "Rin, are you ok?"

I nodded, smiling lightly.

He stood before me.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I crossed the bed in a quick motion, and fell into his arms, wrapping mine around him.

I felt him tense at my unexpected move, ut soon, I felt his hands around my back, the edges of his claws tickled my back as they were pressed gently against my tattered clothes.

I rested my head on his shoulder, he had a strange white fluff around his shoulder.

I inhaled into it, catching the familiar scent of the long lost pup she had first met.

A groan of pain sounded behind Sesshomaru.

I saw behind him, Naraku, who was trying to get back up.

Sesshomaru released me, and moved in front of me.

He looked a lot more powerful in this form.

"Impossible. The only way you could have changed back was by..." Naraku looked out the door, noticing the missing vial.

He looked back at Sesshomaru, chuckling, "Kagura."

Sesshomaru put hi hand on his sword.

"Rin, stay well back."

I looked up at his sincere face, and moved over, heading for the door.

Naraku tried to come after me, but Sesshomaru reached the entrance first, and as I got out, the door shut behind me.

I turned to the door, trying to reopen it, but it didn't budge.

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" I hit the door.

"Seshomaru!" I cried in fear for him.

"Young girl, come with us." A female voice sounded behind me.

I turned, seeing a woman standing with a giant cat at her side.

"Sesshomaru is in there, isn't he?" The woman asked.

I nodded slowly.

"Come. He wishes for you to be safe." A man came to the womans' side.

I looked back at the door, it was extremely quiet on the other side.

Slowly, I went to the two people, and they helped me on the big cat.

"Help Sesshomaru." I told them.

"Don't worry, we got this." Another man in a red Kimono showed up.

He looked like Sesshomaru, except he had little ears at the top of his head.

"Kirara, take her to Kaede's village. Go slow." The woman intructed.

The cat growled in understanding, and took off in the air.

I took a handful of the cats' fur at the nape of her neck.

I looked down at the view.

Soon, she lowered to the ground to a village.

"Kirara, what are ye doing here?" An elder lady approached the big cat.

"Who might ye be?" The lady asked.

"My name is Rin." I said.

"Hmm. You must be a friend of Sango's, come. we will fix ye something to eat." The Lady said, "by the way, my name is Kaede."

I got off the giant cat, and followed after the lady.

***Sesshomaru***

"What is it that makes you so protective of that girl? She is annoying!" Naraku said.

"She is none of your concern!" Sesshomaru said, drawing his Bakusaiga, and casting it.

Naraku easily dodged.

Sesshomaru felt an electical energy come from behind him, and he leapt in the air, just as a windscar was busting down the door, and most of the walls, and surrounding Naraku.

Once the attack calmed, Sesshomaru landed back on the ground, turning back to see InuYasha and his clan there, and he immediately became panicked to see one missing.

Forgetting Naraku at the moment, he dashed out and soon had InuYasha by the throat, "Where. Is. Rin." He said lowly.

"She's...She's..." The halfbreed choked under his grasp

"I sent her to Kaede's village!"

Sesshomaru snapped his attention to the demon slayer.

Kagome came to Sango's side, "Stop it. You're choking him!"

At a swift movement, Sesshomaru released InuYasha and turned his deadly attacks on Naraku who had worked his way back up.

Naraku shot out a tentacle, but Sesshomaru cut right through it.

In that moment, his claws ripped right through Naraku's armor, and deep into his chest.

Naraku seemed to be in pain for a single second before he chuckled, and released a ton of tentacles, preparing to absorb him.

Sesshomaru pulled his hand back and jumped back, a tentacle followed him, but a glowing arrow broke it.

He looked back at Kagome.

She shot another arrow, and Sesshomaru moved and caught it.

"Don't waste your arrows Miko. It won't kill him." Sesshomaru said, tossing it towards her.

"So. Where do you hide the REAL heart?" InuYasha asked.

"A place where you can't find it... Speaking of HEARTS." Naraku lifted up a ghostly like object.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened only a little.

"it's funny. You seem worried for her too. Just one little squeeze." Naraku showed by gently putting pressure on the calmly pounding heart.

Sesshomaru jumped foward, using his poison whip on Naraku.

It tossed him back a little, but did no harm.

Naraku chuckled at the weak attack, and with one swift move, the heart was destroyed.

Sesshomaru charged again, striking Naraku repeatedly with his poison whip, which he could tell, was affecting him.

Finally, Naraku fell unconscious.

Sesshomaru retrieved his poison whip, and his claws dimmed.

"What was that all about?" InuYasha asked, shocked he didn't do anything but stare.

Sesshomaru turned and walked off.

He looked out at where he had escaped human world...

'You are free now Kagura.' Sesshomaru thought out.

As he made his dog form, a gust of cool wind ruffled his fur.

"And where are you going?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at his brother, without answering, he took off.

"Hey!" InuYasha shouted, leaping after him.

Sesshomaru soon arrived at Kaede's village. Where they said Rin was.

He hated that she was put so far from him, at a place like this.

He looked around the village warrily, still in his full dog form, which scared the life out of the villagers.

He heard an elder lady's voice.

"Someone wants to see you Rin. Wake up."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The annoying toad demon came up from behind him.

"Where have you been?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru didn't answer, he just returned his sights on the girl that walked out of the hut, easilly spotting him

"Sesshomaru." She said releaved to him.

When she reached him, he lowered himself to her, and she hugged his muzzle. "I was so worried." She said softly.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, breathing in her scent, which made him change back.

"How dare you filthy mortal touch Sesshomaru, you release him now and... Uh..." Jaken stopped babbling when he saw Sesshomaru return the girls' hug.

His mokomoko enjoyed her touch, for it moved wildly behind him.

Sesshomaru pulled back, "Rin, I need to return you back to your own era, so you can go back home."

Th happiness soon left her eyes.

"What?"

***Rin***

"What?" I gasped out.

He was so worried about me, and now he wanted to make me leave him?

"Rin. If you stay here. You'll be in even more danger." Sesshomaru said.

I looked up at him, I was aout to say that I didn't care, I knew he would protect me, better than the stupid police in her world... But instead, I nodded sadly, looking down.

My chin was tilted up, and his hold was a lot more gentle than Naraku's, she met his eyes again, "I will nevver forget you." He said.

I stared at him in shock, I meant... That much to him.

Sesshomaru stood straight, "come. I'll show you the way back."

I slowly followed him into the woods.

***Sesshomaru***

He had released her, for fear that if he didn't, he would take things a whole new level.

He glanced occasionally back at the girl, who sadly followed behind him.

When he arrived at the spot where he had come back, he looked over at the little portal that remained.

Rin walked in front of him, hesitant about the portal.

He watched as she got closer and closer to the portal, and soon, just stopped.

Sesshomaru was confued for a moment, "Rin. What is stopping you?"

Suddenly, she turned back to him, and ran back.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide when she put her arms around him, and she reached up, and her lips met his.

He felt something spark within him as she kissed him, he knew she was about to pull away, and just as she did, he buried his hand in RIn's hair, pulling her closer to him... And kissed her back, deeper... Hungrier.

She tasted so good, it was uncontrollable for him to pull her even closer, and she hesitantly tightened her hold on him.

She sighed into his lips which made him even more hungrier for her.

After a few moments, he finally gathered up the urge to stop it.

He released her lips, and she pulled back slowly, breathing heavily

She was looking down now, he could see the sadness in her eyes.

"Rin. Do not worry. I will find a way to see you again." Sesshomaru said.

She looked at him, and nodded.

He watched as she headed back to the portal.

Sesshomaru was trying to gather up all the strength he had, not to stop her, so, before she could turn to look back, he took off in a blur, into the forest.

He knew what he had to do now, find Naraku's hidden heart, and destroy it.

The journey would be dangerous for Rin.

To Sesshomaru, this was payback, for harming her.


	8. Chapter 8: Coming Back

**Chapter 8: Coming back**

***Sesshomaru***

That night, he found himself a place to rest.

It wasn't particularly the safest place to be, but he was tired. He'd been fighting all day, more than he normally did.

His eyes snapped open when he heard a fain, "Sesshomaru!"

He looked out at the forest... He made himself not believe it was her, it couldn't be... He specifically said for her to go back.

He listened for a few minutes.

He was positive it was her when he heard a scream.

Sesshomaru growled and took off.

***Rin***

I was just about to step into the portal, but a flashback of the kiss immediately changed my mind.

I couldn't turn back to my normal life, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to be with Sesshomaru forever.

I took off into the forest, hoping that I would find him. Or he would find me.

***Sesshomaru***

Blood. Blood hit his nose like a speeding bullet.

Sesshomaru growled, 'Rin. I told you to go back!'

Finally, he came past the next patch of trees, where he saw an ogre demon standing before Rin.

It lifted its ugly hand, which had blood on it, lowering it down on her.

Sesshomaru picked up his speed, and before long, he had his poison whip out, slinging it to the demon, and tossing him back a few feet.

Sesshomaru remained in the air as he retracted his whip, despite Rin's relieved call, and he flew over her, straight for the ogre demon.

His claws glew, and he sliced them straight through the ogre's throat.

Sesshomaru landed back on the ground, looking down at the dead demon.

He sighed as he approached Rin.

"I told you to return home." Sesshomaru said.

"I can't. I want to be with you Sesshomaru. I want to follow you." She said.

He wanted to so much, wrap his arms around her, and kiss her and welcome her and...

"Rin. Are you sure you want this? Leave your family behind? They will eventually give up the hunt and think you are dead. Are you sure that's what you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin was silent for a few minutes, and he was thinking she was about to go back on the thought.

"Yes." She said assured.

Sesshomaru didn't argue the fact, he just nodded and walked off, with the girl quick at his side.

She leaned against his shoulder.

He took no notice, thought he did notice that she was resting against his mokomoko, and the part behind him curled loosely around her legs, it's fur making her giggle.

Sesshomaru returned them to where he had been resting.

"We are resting here tonight." Sesshomaru said, sitting down against a tree.

Rin nodded and sat down a few feet from him, knowing to keep her distance, she still thought of him as that pup who wanted his own space.

She laid down in the grass.

***Rin***

I was so happy that I was with Sesshomaru again, but, it was cold here.

I blew on my hands a couple times, curling into a ball.

"You cold?"

I looked over at Sesshomaru, who was awake, and staring at her.

I shivered as I nodded.

"Come here." He held out his hand to me.

I stood, trembling from the cold, and made my way to his side.

I noticed he had let out the full length of his mokomoko, and was leaning against it like some sofa.

"Come. Do not be afraid." Sesshomaru said, notcing my hesitate.

I dropped myself down next to him, and he put his arm around me.

I shivered and gasped at the same time at his warmth.

Part of his Mokomoko wrapped around my shoulders, bringing me even closer to him.

I kept taking shaky breaths, my body was hurting because of the cold.

"Better?" He asked, his breath burrying in my hair.

"mmm-hmm." I managed.

The cold wind continued to blow, and the mokomoko kept close to me.

"Calm yourself." Sesshomaru said suddenly.

"Hmm?" I looked up at him confused.

"The mokomoko likes you." Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" I was confused... The white fluff...Is living?

"It rarely bothers me, but you..." Sesshomaru paused, running his clawed fingers down my hair, "It's insane."

I giggled.

Suddenly, a question came in mind.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmm."

"What would have happened if Naraku... Had bitten me?" I asked.

I felt his hand stop brushing my hair, and he stiffened for a second.

"He was trying to mark you."

I looked up at him, "What does that mean? He told me...That he would mark me, and it would hurt you...What did he mean?"

Sesshomaru looked out in the open taking a deep breath, and resumed running his claws gently through her hair.

"A demon, who marks a human, or any other female, means that you are its mate..." Sesshomaru explained.

"Mate? As in..."

"He wanted to mark you and take you anyway possible." He said.

"Take me? Like...S-Sex and..." I blushed at the thought.

"More like rape. Demons rarely show any emotion towards humans, but they do want them for pleasure. Humans give us pleasure by taking thier virginity." Sesshomaru said.

"And?" I asked.

"They make you think they love you...But after they have gotten what they want, they make your life miserable. Naraku would have made it much worst. He would have probably killed you." He said.

"Wait...Naraku told me...That you loved to kill, and he wanted to know why you haven't killed me yet...Why haven't you killed me? Isn't that what demons do?" I asked.

He looked down at me, shock readable in his eyes.

"Rin. I would rather let every demon come after me and throw me into the netherworld than harm you." Sesshomaru said.

I was shocked at his words.

His arm tightened around me, and I was turned to the side, curled against him, "Sleep now Rin. I have told you enough for tonight."

I nodded, and laid my head down on his chest.

Before letting myself sleep, I whispered, "I love you Sesshomaru. I truly love you."

***Sesshomaru***

He stared at her as she slept with a little smile on her lips.

While he thought over what he had told her.

**'More like rape'**

His little phrase came through his head, and he remembered when he was a pup and with her, he remembered the human boy who had attempted to rape Rin...HIS Rin.

He knew that she didn't deserve that, so, naturally, he saw that human boy as a demon with nothing to do with her but want pleasure. Plus since he had become attatched to her, it was all he could do.

Sesshomaru growled at the memory, and suddenly glad that he allowed her to come with him.

He looked down at his Rin, running his hand gently through her hair, so soft.

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter!  
Hope you are enjoying so far. GOSH it feels great to type again! Anyway, I have this all planned out...Sort of, I am up to 15 chapters on my notes. My next chapter is called, "For the love of Mother!"**

**See if you can guess what's going to happen next, whoever guesses right, will get a minature sized Sesshomaru.**

***Sesshomaru gives me deadly glare***

**Uh, never mind. I'll give you all double fudge brownies. Made them myself! So try to give a guess on what the next chapter might be about.**

**~Wolflover235**


	9. Chapter 9: For the love of Mother!

**A/N: Well. Before I head off to bed, I will say Well done to Taraah36. You got it right. First guess. Here is chapter 9.**

Chapter 9: For the love of Mother!

***Rin***

Morning ame and when I awoke, I was surprised to see Sesshomaru wide awake, looking down at me.

"Good morning Rin." He said.

I was about to reply, but my stomach did first with a light growl.

"Go find yourself something to eat, I will wait for you." He said.

I smiled and nodded, and was off.

The forest scenery was amazing.

I came to a bush with some light red berries.

I picked some, and tasted one, and waited.

It tasted great.

I picked more and ate until my stomach was satisfied.

Smiling, I headed back to where Sesshomaru was, as I walked around the tree, I came face to face with a huge dog demon.

I looked up and up, until I saw the face, teeth bared, growling at me.

"Sess-Sesshomaru." I whispered out scared.

The dog demon growled at me, and lowered its head to me, revealing all fangs.

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed.

Suddenly, another white dog demon came, pushing down the one who tried to attack me.

I watched as they rolled away from me.

After they untangled, the one who saved me...Sesshomaru, stood in front of me, growling at the one before him.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru growled.

The attacker had stopped growling then, and I heard a graceful voice come from HER.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Why are you here? You're supposed to be at the west." Sesshomaru growled.

"Are you kidding. The clan has been all over the place looking for you." The female said.

"Whoever told you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"InuYasha...Was it? The halfbreed." She said.

Sesshomaru sighed.

"I always worry for you. My son." The female said.

I gasped...She was...

"Yes Rin. This is my mother." Sesshomaru turned his head to me.

I nodded, "She's beautiful."

The mother didn't seem to like my answer, for she growled and began approaching me again, but Sesshomaru put himself between us more.

"Just like your father, a weakness for humans." The mother sighed, and changed back to her human self.

Sesshomaru changed back as well.

The female walked up to me, "What is your name?" She asked.

"Rin." I said, lowering my head in a slight bow, smiling politely.

"Hmm." She turned back towards Sesshomaru.

"We are going to return with you to the west. I need a place to regain my strength." Sesshomaru said.

"hmm. You won't be able to do that easily here. We would love to have you back home." She said, and she transformed letting out a spine tingling howl, before taking off to the skies.

I looked at Sesshomaru.

"We should get going. A storm is forming." He said, and transformed, lowering himself down to me.

I stared at his large size in shock.

He looked at me, "It's ok, I'm not going to let you fall."

Slowly, I grabbed onto a bunch of his fur around his nack, and climbed my way on him.

I positioned myself on his back, holding onto his fur.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I think so." I said shakilly, my hands were sweating and trembling on his fur.

"Trust me. Ok?" He said.

"Ok... I trust you." I said.

With a quick leap, he was miles up into the sky.

He leveled himself out and was now floating smoothly through the sky, which was dark gray.

"You ok?" He asked.

"y-Yeah." I mumbled, still shaken up by the unexpected jump, but I knew he could hear me.

A light rumble of thunder sounded above us.

"A-are you sure we should be up this high?" I asked.

"We are passing over a village right now, it won't be good to go down now." He said.

"o-ok." I shook out.

"Are you afraid of storms?" He asked.

"N-No, of course not." I shook out...What was I saying? I was deathly afraid of them.

Sesshomaru moved over a little just as a lightning bolt shot down.

I gasped, ducking my head into his fur.

"Are you sure you're not scared of storms?" He asked.

"Ok, I lied, they scare the life out of me." I said.

"Don't worry, you're safe with me." He said.

I looked below us, we were coming to a castle, a palace.

"This is where the western dog demons live." Sesshomaru said.

He landed softly on the ground, and I jumped off, the ground was quite a ways down, and Sesshomaru changed back.

He walked to the entrance of the castle and I followed.

"Lord Sesshomaru." The gaurds at the door bowed.

I was about to pass the door with him, but one of the gaurds stood before me, and lifted me off the ground by the throat.

"What is your business here, human?" He growled.

"Disuke, release her!" Sesshomaru said, having his back to them.

The gaurd known as Disuke growled at me unapprovingly.

"The girl is with me, release her immediately." Sesshomaru turned his attention on us.

My breath was beginning to fail me.

"Disuke!" Sesshomaru growled lowly.

"Let her go!" The female voice came, appearing right beside me and the gaurd.

Disuke immediately dropped me, and I fell to the ground, coughing for air.

"You should be ashamed, you respect my sons' orders or you will be executed." The mother said.

"My apologies, Lady InuKimi." The gaurd bowed.

She looked down at me, "Forgive the misunderstanding."

I took her hand, and she helped me up.

"This is Rin, she will be treated like an honored guest." InuKimi announced, which gaurds got a good look at the girl they would be serving

I walked by Sesshomaru, awkward about the attention.

"Come. I'll show you to a room you will be staying in." Sesshomaru said.

I was amazed as I saw the huge hallway.

"Nothing much has changed over the last 200 years I have been here." Sesshomaru said aloud.

I stared at him surprised, 200 years!

"Here." Sesshomaru turned and opened a door.

When I saw the room, my breath was taken away.

The room was huge, and a nice big queen sized bed at the back, with little curtains surrounding the bed, dark blue.

"Wow. This is like...My dream bedroom!" I gasped out.

"Is it suitable?" He asked.

"Yes. It has everything!" I said.

"My room is just a couple doors down, if you ever need me." He said.

I turned to see him walk off.

"Where are you going?"

"I have already said, I need some rest." He said.

"Oh. Ok, Goodnight then." I said.

He nodded and walked off, and I watched until he disappeared in his room.

I went back into my new room, closing the door.

There was a white marble table near the bathroom, that held all kinds of accessories, make-up, perfume, hair itemes, you name it.

I picked up the hair brush that had a clear colored handle, and slowly began brushing out tangles that were all in my hair.

I heard a rumble of thunder, and I turned, seeing a large window a few feet away from the bed.

It was pitch black out.

I walked up to the window, a bolt of lightning shot down a couple feet from the window, raindrops poured heavilly.

I felt my hands trembling, my hairbrush falling out of my hands.

Another bolt of lightning, echoed with a loud clap of thunder, I jumped back.

I went to the bed, closing the curtains tightly.

The thunder continued to roar every five minutes.

After a few minutes, I had the lights turned off and I lit a candle, setting it on a table next to my bed.

I curled my knees to my chest as I sat back, against the bunch of pillows, made by feathers.

***Sesshomaru***

He looked out at his window as he laid in bed, the storm was getting worst and worst, he hadn't been through one in quite a few years.

He sighed, rolling over again, trying to block out the loud rain and thunder.

Suddenly, he sat up.

Rin came into his mind, he could feel her fear.

Quickly, he left his room and went to the closed door Rin was in.

He knocked a couple times, "Rin are you ok"

He listened intently, her fear was very detectable.

He heard a little cry on the other side of the door, which made him come in immediately.

She was curled up on the bed, and even in the dark, he could see her shaking, smell the salt from her tears.

"Rin." He made his way towards her.

He stopped at the bed, knowing not to enter her privacy.

"It's so scary out there." She said.

He couldn't stop himself any longer, he opened the little curtain and entered her bed.

He took her in his arms, which she gladly excpeted.

He laid them back, and she curled up to him.

"I feel like a wimp. Ever since I was little, I've been scared of storms. Now I am almost 17 and I still am." She said, feeling ashamed.

"It's ok. I'm here." He whispered, running his hand through her hair.

Everytime tunder sounded, she would tense up in his hold.

"Shh. Rest now. I will keep you safe." He whispered, resting his chin at the top of her head.

She moved around a little in his hold, until she felt comfortable, and soon, was fast asleep.

He knew he should have left then, to sleep in his own room, so he wouldn't frighten her when she awoke. But he couldn't, he wanted to stay with her, and make sure she was safe.

Slowly, he let his eyes drop, and they slept peacefully, drowning out any sounds of the storm.

**A/N: Hmm. Whatcha think?**

**Yes. I think I am still a tad bit scared of storms and I am 15 so... But the only family member in my family who is scared of storms the most, is my little dog Rosie.**

**She can not stop shaking until its over.**

**So. Yeah. **

**And in the beginning, the new gaurd, Disuke, I pronounce it, (Dye-Zoo-Kay)**

**Anyways. Leave some reviews! **

**Next chapter is called, "Friendship."**

**~Wolflover235**


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship

**Chapter 10: Friendship**

***Rin***

When I awoke, I was relieved to see the brightness outside the window.

What I also noticed, was someone's arm was wrapped around me, and I was curled into a hard but warm body.

I turned my head, surprised to see Sesshomaru.

He was asleep, he looked so peaceful.

I smiled, and worked my way out of his embrace.

He didn't awake or make a move once I made it out of his hold.

I smiled more, and bent down, gently planting a kiss on his crecent moon marking on his forehead.

He stirred lightly at that.

I giggled, and kissed the left side of his cheek, where his two streaks were.

He moaned quietly that time.

I giggled again, and worked my way off the bed.

A firm hand was at my wrist, and I was pulled back.

I turned to him as he pulled me back to him, soon, I was resting halfway on his chest.

"I highly suggest that you never do that again, while I am resting." He said.

I heard the joke in his voice, "What were you dreaming about?" I asked.

"I was dreaming about...You." He said.

Suddenly, I was underneath him in a blur.

His lips crushed mine, and he kissed me aggressively, but passionately.

I returned his pleasure.

His kiss deepened by the moment, literally taking my breath away.

***Sesshomaru***

His hands roamed her body, which was barely covered with a nightgown.

His claws tickled at her skin, and she shivered under him, which enticed him more, brushing his body on hers.

He felt her smooth legs wrap around his waist.

It made him moan, and he knew, this was the limit.

He pulled back, sitting up, unwrapping her legs from his waist.

She stayed down as he ran his hand up her leg.

"We will not do that now. It is not your time." Sesshomaru said, looking down at her with sincere eyes.

She blushed a little and nodded.

Sesshomaru chuckled as he moved off the bed, allowing her to get up.

"I am going to take a bath. I'll be fast." She said.

"Take your time. We are staying here for a few weeks." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." She kissed his cheek and left to go to the bathroom and close the door behind her.

Sesshomaru sighed, and left her room, going to the dining hall, where his mother was sitting silently, alone.

"Good morning Sesshomaru, you slept with that human did you?" She asked.

Sesshomaru sat down across from her.

"No in that meaning. I just kept her company." He said.

"Company? For a storm? She fears storms?" She asked.

"Every creature and human has a fear." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm. I never see your fears. Ah. That reminds me, I had a little run in with a demon named... Naraku." She said.

Sesshomaru snapped his head up, looking at his mother with full attention.

"He is a...Ugh, I just want to rip him apart." She growled, her little fangs showing.

"You won't kill him that way. Trust me. I know. Everyone wants him dead. I do not want you to interfere." Sesshomaru said standing.

"Hmm, I cannot promise you that. I have already given him my death lecture, he's on my list." She said.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly, great, Naraku must have really pissed her off.

He hardly knew his mother as the type to go looking for a fight.

"What exactly was the conversation betweeen you and him?" Sesshomaru asked.

"We came by his castle, in search of you of course, he just really knows how to piss someone off. So i specifically told him he'd better never cross paths with me again." His mother explained.

"Naraku was the cause of my disappearance, he cast some spell on me, sending me to a mortal era, and transforming me into a mere pup demon. Unable to protect myself." Sesshomaru said.

His mother stood up, walking to him.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." She said.

"I would have been left for dead, if I hadn't met Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"Hmm. Then I suppose you owe a debt of gratitude to her." She said.

"I owe nothing to her. She saved my life, I have saved hers, now...She is with me because...Because..."

"Because you feel drawn to her." His mother finished.

"Yes. Like nothing ever before. Ever since the day I saved her, I discovered my fear." Sesshomaru said.

InuKimi was silent for a few minutes, then answered, "You fear for her life?" She said in a shocked tone.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Well, when she awakes, she can meet Aria, our youngest in the clan, 17 years old in human life." She said.

"She is awake." Sesshomaru said.

"Ah. I will go find Aria then." InuKimi said, and walked off.

Sesshomaru turned, heading back to RIn's room.

He knocked a couple times.

"Come in. I'm almost ready." Her voice called on the other side of the door.

Sesshomaru opened the door, finding Rin, sitting at the little table where the many accessories were.

He walked up behind her.

"Hello, sorry if I am taking so long." She said.

"You are doing just fine." He said, resting his hands on her shoulder, massaging them lightly.

She sighed as she set down her brush.

"That's what I needed this morning." She whispered.

Sesshomaru smiled, glad she was enjoying it.

After a few minutes, he stopped, and offered one of his hands to help her stand.

She sighed as she took it, standing.

"You look beautiful. About time you got out of those tattered Kimonos of yours." Sesshomaru said.

She blushed lightly, "W-well, it's just...The closet has nice options."

"Well good. Are you hungry?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"Ok. We will get you something to eat. Then afterwards, there is someone my mother would like you to meet while I am away." He said.

She stopped walking the long everlasting hallways.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"yes, I'm afraid so. There is something I need to take care of." Sesshomaru said.

"Then I'll come with you." Rin said.

"No Rin." He said as they reached the dining hall.

He sat her down, and went to order her something.

When she was served, he sat and watched her.

"Why can't I come?" She asked.

"It's too dangerous." He said.

"Is this about Naraku?"

He was slow for a second, but then nodded.

"Don't go looking for a fight." She said as she finished her food.

"I'm not looking for a fight, Rin!" He said.

He stood before her.

"Well then why are you going after him?" She argued, standing to meet his eyes.

"He hurt people. He hurt you to get to me! I'm not letting him harm you again." Sesshomaru said lowly.

She was silent for a minute.

Sesshomaru sighed, relaxing himself, and put a hand on her cheek, "I'm sorry." He said calmly, he knew he probably scared her with his outburst.

"It's ok." She said absentmindedly.

He put his other hand on the other side of her cheek, cupping her face, forcing her to look at him, "I didn't mean to act that way. I just want you to understand why I am doing this."

She nodded in his hold.

He released her just as his mother came in.

"Goodmorning Rin. This is Aria. She is about your age." InuKimi introduced.

Rin nodded, walking up to the girl.

She sort of backed away shyly.

"Aria, be polite." InuKimi said.

She whispered something Rin didn't understand.

"Yes, she is human, but she is no threat to us." InuKimi said.

Aria walked up to Rin.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you...Rin." She said.

"Sesshomaru. May we talk for a moment?" InuKimi said.

"You two get to know eachother, I will return to you Rin before I leave." Sesshomaru said, and followed his mother out of the castle.

***Rin***

I felt saddened that Sesshomaru was doing this for me.

"So, what brings you here?" Aria asked.

"It's uh... Long twisted story." I said.

"well, we can talk about it in my secret place." She said.

"What place?" I asked.

"it's a place I go, if I want some alone time, or privacy, come on, I'll show you." Aria smiled at me, and headed out the castle doors.

I followed right behind her.

She led me to a corner of the castle.

"In here." She said.

"Where?" I asked, only noticing a wall.

"Wait..." Aria said.

She knocked on the hard wall a couple times.

"WHAT!" A female voice sounded from inside.

"Come on Lika! Open the door!" Aria yelled.

"Who's that with you?" The voice asked.

"This is Rin. She's a friend. Open the door." Aria said.

Suddenly, a door shaped part of the wall slid down.

"Come on." Aria said, and we went in.

If ollowered her in, and was surprised at who she was telling to open the door.

"Rin. This is Lika." Aria looked down at the small demon.

"She's a, uh...Toad demon?" I asked.

"hmm. You're pretty clever for a human." Lika sneered.

"LIKA! Be polite!" Aria growled at the toad demon.

The toad demon gulped, "Sorry."

"So. You know about toad demons?" Aria asked.

"Not really." I said.

"You know Jaken?" Lika asked.

"I've seen him with Sesshomaru a couple times." I said.

"hmm. He's still alive huh?" Lika said then walked off.

"She's Jakens' sister." Aria whispered.

I gasped in surprise.

"So, how did you two meet?" Aria asked.

"Well. He met me...Sort of...And."

"Forgive me, but the queen InuKimi is looking for you." LIka came back in.

"I guess we'll talk later. When everything is calmed down. I bet Sesshomaru is wanting to see you." Aria smiled at me and we left the little room.

Her guess was correct.

"Aria. Let us go inside, Sesshomaru needs to talk to Rin alone." InuKimi said.

I stood in place, watching the two walk off.

I hadn't noticed Sesshomaru walked up to me, until he put his arms around me.

"Are you sure you have to go?" I asked.

"Yes. I will return as soon as he is destroyed." Sesshomaru said.

"What if...What if you don't make it?" I began to feel tears in my eyes.

He moved back, tilting my chin up, "I will. I promise you Rin."

"You don't know that. I don't want you to leave me. Please don't leave me." I cried as he pulled me close to him.

"Rin, I will do whatever it takes to return to you." He said.

I looked up at him.

"I love you Rin." He whispered as he kissed me deeply.

Now he had said it...I felt little hope that he would return safe and sound.

I put my arms around him, never wanting to let go.

"I have something I would like to give you." He said when he pulled back.

He reached in his Kimono, and a small silver metal chain showed, and soon, he held before me, a crystal clear diamond hanging on the little chain.

I gasped out.

He split the little chain, and moved it around my neck, locking it, "i want you to promise me...To wear this at all times. For me." He said, standing back, letting me admire the little diamond that rested on my chest.

I smiled sadly up at him, nodding, "I promise."

"Good." He said.

I walked back in his arms, hugging him tightly.

He returned it for a couple minutes, then soon, they weren't alone anymore.

A group of dog demons in their true forms, were gathering around us.

"Well, this is my cue." Sesshomaru said, releasing me.

"You mean they..." I started.

"Yes. you didn't think that I was going alone did you?" He asked.

I smiled, now I had more faith, since he had some backup.

"Stay safe Rin." Sesshomaru said, as he transformed.

I watched as they ran off, disappearing over the mountains.

**A/N: Well. My neck hurts! And my arms are going numb. Let me just say, that in the next chapter, that necklace is going to be very useful, leave reviews and try to guess what will happen!**

**Also, thank you for everyone reviewing, and favoriting and following and writing and...Woah wait... I went to far...Anyway, thank you. I can't thank you enough, my arms hurt, otherwise I would be typing a thousand thank you's right now.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	11. Chapter 11: Aria and Rin,friends forever

**A/N: Thank you sooo much for the reviews, they make me squeal and almost want to cry, they're so cute! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Aria and Rin, friends forever**

***Rin***

I came into the dining hall for lunch.

"Hey." Aria said, as I came in.

"hi." i said back, going into the big cooking room.

"If you want, I can go get one of the serants to cook you something." Aria offered.

"I'm ok." I said, sort of surprised that the room had everything that a human would eat.

I simply made me a sandwhich.

"Uh. Yeah, some of us dog demons crave human food." Aria said.

"You want a sandwhich?" I asked, not really paying attention, more focused on what I was doing.

"Nah, I'm good." She said.

I finished and sat at the table she was at.

"Hey, after you eat, want to see something cool?" Aria asked.

"Sure. What is it?" I asked, and started eating.

"it's just a place I go to that's peaceful to me. We can talk there. Lika will come with us. Don't worry, she's nice once she gets to know you." Aria said, in a hopeful voice.

I laughed lightly, "Ok, her brother didn't seem to like me."

"Eh, that's Jaken...Like said he was born an idiot." Aria said.

I laughed again at that.

Once I finished eating, we left the castles and out of the castle walls.

"Um. Are you sure we are aloud to go this far?" I asked.

"Psh. Yeah, I come here all the time. It's just over that hill." Aria said, pointing at a small hill ahead.

When we reached the top of the hill, the view before me was amazing.

"Wow." I whispered amazed.

"Flowers are interesting to me." Aria said.

"I think they are beautiful." I said.

We reached the field of flowers, and sat down.

"When I was little, I used to find flowers out in the forest, and bring them home. But when my parents finally found out where I got them, they warned me to never go to the forest. So, I haven't seen flowers since." I said, coming across a memory.

"Was that here?" Aria asked.

"No. It was...Um...I guess you could say it was my human world." I said.

"Oh, so you're from there!" Aria said.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"How did you and Sesshomaru meet?"

I took a deep breath, "Well, I met him when I was driving home late. And I saw this, white pup walk out in the middle of the road...Actually I think he was trying to get across. Anyway, I had no idea it was him, all I thought at the time was...'Oh my gosh, there is a lost pup right in front of me, I might hit him.' I had a hard time slowing down,, I ended up running over him, but..." I stopped and laughed surprised.

"What?" Aria asked, clearly interested and full attention on my story.

"It seems that he had moved himself just enough to miss the wheels, he just lay there, covered up for protection."

"Covered up?" Aria asked.

"oh. Well, it was a weird picture, he had his front paws over his head, and his tail was wrapped around him, like a fluff shield." I explained.

"Wow." Aria said.

"so what happened then?" Lika asked... I hadn't noticed she was sitting beside us, picking at a flower.

"Well, he didn't like me, that was for sure. He didn't want me to pick him up, but he was wounded, he fell unconscious, and I took him home and my parents took care of his wounds." I stopped to take a break.

"I can't believe he accepted the help from a mortal." Lika said, now fully into my story, staring at me.

"He was unconscious, although, during the night he had found his way out of the house, and was trying to head towards the forest. He didn't make it, so I went out and retrieved him. Bringing him back in the house. I didn't know that that was his location to freedom." I paused again.

"Wow, you must mean something to him." Aria commented.

"Apparenly, because the next day, I had a run in with my ex-boyfriend who is an alcoholic. He had attempted to harm me, but Sesshomaru, even in that pup form of his, he still scared the crap out of him, and shocked me, but...He was protecting me, I mean, Sesshomaru was onto that boy before he even touched me." I said.

Aria and Lika were both silent, mouths agape.

"A-and then, that night, I had another run in with him, except this time I had left Sesshomaru in my house, the boy had attempted to rape me, but then...There he was, and this time, Sesshomaru was more violent, a lot violent for a pup his size. I mean, I'll be surprised if the boy is even alive." I said.

"Dang. I've never heard Sesshomaru do anything like that, especially with a human." Aria said.

"And then, I had met the real him when the police took the blame on Sesshomaru, saying they'd put him down." I said.

"What are...Po-lice?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Oh. They're. Uh...They are people who take in crimes and murders. And apparently the boy who attempted to rape me had gotten to the police first. and when we told them the story, they took the blame on the dog, Sesshomaru. He ran away, attempting once again to go to the forest...I followed him, and that was the first time I heard his voice...He was warning me not to follow him. Until the police missed, and shot me in the leg. Sesshomaru had surprisingly come back for me, and we hid together in the forest. That was when I learned the whole truth. I was kidnapped by a demon named Naraku. Which is why Sesshomaru is leaving with an army." I paused again.

"He needs an army to defeat a mere demon?" Lika asked.

"He's not one of those easy demons, Sesshomaru has gone to do something more and I don't know what it is, but he's pissed because Naraku had attempted to mark and...Rape...Me." I said lowering my voice on the last part, my throat beginning to hurt.

"Rin, are you ok?" Aria asked, feeling my sadness.

"I-I'm fine." I said in a cracking voice, and laid myself on the bed of flowers, "I just don't know why everyone wants to hurt me and send a rage in Sesshomaru." I said, a tear falling down my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry Rin." Aria said, trying to comfort me.

I took a few deep breaths, crying wasn't going to solve anything.

"So...You want to hear my life story?" Aria asked.

"If you want to." I said.

She laid down next to me and we looked up at the clouds.

"I was never really a part of the western dog demon clan." She said.

I turned my head to her.

"I was born into the east. My parents were secretly pregnant with me..I found this oud when the leader was discussing things with them, and I was...Eavesdropping. The leader let my parents and I stay...As the years passed. Once I turned 10 in your human age, I would say, my parents were killed, protecting me from a threat that attacked our clan. I was an orphan then, and ever since that day, the clan didn't treat me like family, the leaders didn't do anything about me, I had tried many times to hunt by myself because I was half starved. But I always ran into danger. Despite the clans' hatred towards me, the leaders would fight off the threat, and take all their anger out on me. I was called many names. And finally, when I was 12, I had had enough, I ran away from the clan one night, when everyone had fallen asleep. I didn't know where to go, but anywhere was better than there...I remember crossing into a blizzard, my strength wasn't keeping me up, my hunger was worst. I laid in the snow for three days, waiting for starvation and the cold to end my life. On the third day, I heard crunching snow, and with all the strength I had, I opened my eyes, and looked up at a white dog demon, she was the most gracious thing I had ever seen...A couple more dog demons came to her side, the female growled gently at the two, and they seemed to nod and walk off. The last thing I remembered before going into a long sleep, was gentle fangs raising me off the ground by the nape of the neck, and I was set on her back." Aria finished her story.

"They fed me tons of food for a couple days until some color and skin came back to my form." She said.

"Wow. Who was this 'Gracious female?" I asked.

"InuKimi. Sesshomaru's mother." Aria said.

I gasped, she really was a good mother and dog demon after all.

"As the years passed, I was accepted into the west dog demon clan. They treated me like family. They taught me their ways, and they taught me how to defend myself." Aria said.

"I'm sorry about your family." I said.

"They were never my family." Aria said lowly, "My parents never cared about me, they just mated for the pleasure."

"Aria, I'm sure that's not true." I said.

"Maybe you're right. I'm sorry." Aria said, taking a deep breath.

A low roar sounded a few miles ahead of them.

Aria and I stood.

A large wolf demon was coming towards us, he looked like a wolf, ut was walking on his hind legs.

"Mmm. I have finally found my lunch. Wolf is hungry." The demon growled.

"Lika. Take Rin and get out of here!" Aria shouted, her eyes turning red, and she transformed.

I took a good look at her dog demon form, she wasn't as big as the others, she was about to the length of my shoulders.

"Come on Rin!" Lika said.

I followed the little toad demon.

When we were just to the top of the hill, a loud yelp was sounded.

I turned, seeing Aria hit the ground, with a good scratch mark on her side.

She glew and was changing back to a human.

"Aria!" I shouted, heading back down the hill, running to her side.

She had herself in a leaning position, her arms keeping her up.

I dropped next to her.

"Rin! Get out of here!" Aria shouted.

"No! I'm not going to leave you!" I said, trying to help her up, but the blood that dripped freely from her sides was making me feel dizzy.

"mmm. Delicious." The wolf demon was now towered over them.

It lifted its huge sharp clawed paw and sent it down.

I held Aria close as we closed our eyes tight.

I felt a heating sensation on my chest, not long afterwards, I heard the claws hit something hard.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that the crystal that hung around my neck that Sesshomaru had given me, was glowing, another pound sounded, coming from the wolf.

We looked up, and I noticed a litght blue barrier surrounding us.

"What is this?" The wolf demon growled, pounding repeatedly on the barrier.

"Sesshomaru." I whispered in relief and shock.

Aria looked at the glowing crystal and at the barrier, "yeah, but how long will the barrier hold?"

The wolf pounded over and over on the barrier.

"I don't know." I said shakilly.

Suddenly, there was a white figure lunge at the wolf demon, knocking him back.

My crystal stopped glowing, sensing the rescue, and the barrier vanished.

A white dog demon was on top of the wolf demon, having his or her teeth into its body.

"It's InuKimi." Aria said.

I was shocked and relieved at the same time. Sesshomaru must have had a backup plan to keep me alive.

InuKimi changed back and walked up to us.

"Rin are you oK? Aria, you're wounded!"

A couple more dog demons in their true forms were running up to us.

InuKimi had changed to her dog form again.

One of the dog demons came to my side and I smiled, "Lika! You went to get help!"

"yeah well, it was Aria. Anything for her." Lika said shyly.

I smiled, but immediately turned back, going to help Aria get onto InuKimi's back.

After she was mounted and comfortable, I worked myself on one of the dog demons where Lika was.

We all headed back.

"Thank you InuKimi." I said.

"You are family now Rin. We protect our families. Look after one another. Aria just overworked it." She said.

When we reached the castle, the dog demon lowered himself so I could get off.

"Thank you." I said.

The dog demon changed back.

"Disuke?" I asked shocked.

"Listen. I want to apologize for my attack." Disuke said.

"Um. I forgive you." I said.

"I am hoping we can be good friends." Disuke said.

"Sure." I said smiling.

Then, I went into the castle doors, into Aria's room, where a couple servants were tending to her wounds.

InuKimi came up from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder, "I think we need to leave them to do their job, and let Aria rest."

I nodded and left the room.

I wandered the hallways until I came to my room, for some reason, it wasn't the same.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was standing in Sesshomaru's bedroom.

I looked around his room, he had many paintings around the room. Of a man that looked a lot like him. When I saw one picture with the same man and InuKimi, I found out it was his father.

As I continued to look, at the front of his bed on the wall, was a picture of him, young, maybe what he looked like as a human when he was a pup.

I slowly moved on the bed, and laid my hand on the painting.

He looked so young and innocent.

I dropped my hand, and looked down at his well made fashioned bed.

I hit my head on the many fluffy pillows.

I sighed into them, and imagined that I was laying with Sesshomaru, with his mokomoko wrapped around us, and soon, my sleep took over.

**A/N: GEEZ I have got to stop typing, or I will get a misplaced neck! I hope you liked this chapter. I put a lot of effort in it LOL.**

**Next chapter will be called, "End of Hope"**

**Try to guess what will happen!  
Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	12. Chapter 12: End of Hope

**A/N: Hey. Thank you sooo much, these reviews have been so descriptive.**

**'innocentanimefan': Me to. Me to.**

**'Orangenred': Yes, he will be.**

**'Taraah36': Nice guesses, you will soon find out. And yes, InuKimi, I have no idea how she really acts so, since I have a good and happy family, I just make her nice. Yes Aria is sort of the baby, but to InuKimi, so is Rin.**

**And finally, 'NekoxUsa': (My favorite.) Sadly my imagination is too emotional to let anyone die. He almost does, but...I'd better not say anymore. You're welcome! :)**

**Ok, now onto chapter 12.**

**Chapter 12: End of Hope**

***Rin***

A week had passed, and I was resting every night in Sesshomaru's bed.

Aria and I were great friends, and were spending lots of time together, playing and exploring, but I couldn't help but to think of Sesshomaru.

"Don't worry Rin. I'm sure he's coming for you right now." Aria said, shaking my shoulder when I was in another daze.

"Hmm? Oh, sorry." I said.

We were back in the flower field, the wolf demon was buried quite away from their peaceful land.

"So. I was just curious. Don't you miss your family?" Aria asked.

I sighed, actually I had never thought about it, "Sometimes. But...I don't know, I feel like this is where I'm meant to be." I said.

"Hmm." Aria nodded.

Suddenly, she perked her head up, looking back towards the castle.

"What" I asked.

"I think they're back." Aria gasped out, standing up.

"Really?" I asked, standing with her.

"Come on!" Aria said, and we ran up the hill and towards the castle.

We entered the walls and sure enough, a group of dog demons had returned.

They were all in their true forms, so it was kinda hard to spot out Sesshomaru, but deep down, a gut wrenching feeling was forming in my stomach.

InuKimi came out of the castle, and a fear came in her eyes.

Five dog demons passed her, and revealed one left, and he had something, or someONE on his back, he bent down to the ground.

InuKimi came to the dog demons' side, she lifted up the figures' face, and as soon as I saw who it was...

"Sesshomaru, NO!" I screamed, running past Aria, coming to the scene.

As I came closer, InuKimi had said, "Take him in."

"Sesshomaru!" I screamed, but the human figure didn't budge on the dog demons' back.

The dog demon changed to his human form, and had Sesshomaru in his arms, another dog demon coming to help.

"NO!" I panicked, as InuKimi held me back.

I watched as he was taken into the castle.

"Is he ok?" I asked.

"I-I don't know." InuKimi said.

Aria had caught up with me, and I hugged her tightly as InuKimi went into the castle.

"He's gonna be ok Rin. He's strong remember?" Aria said, trying to soothe me, and herself as well.

I was trying to believe her, but, he looked far worst off than that day I had run him over.

Aria and I slowly went into the castle.

Sesshomaru was in his room, with a couple servants wrapping up some of his cuts.

We came next to InuKimi who was nearest to the bed.

Many other members of the clan were waiting anxiously.

The servants walked up to us.

"He has minor bone damage. But he should heal in a couple months."

InuKimi nodded.

They stood next to her, soothing her.

Aria was sitting down in a chair in the room.

I slowly walked up to the bed, staring down at the sleeping dog demon.

I ligtly laid a hand on his cheek, it felt warm.

I wanted to cry as I slowly pulled my arm away.

Tears were visible, 'Sesshomaru! How could you put your life in danger for me like this!' I thought to myself.

Minutes passed, hours, and we still stood in our positions.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open and he gasped in as much air as he could.

I moved back towards the bed again, half relief coming in me.

He wasn't looking at anything in particular, but I heard him whisper one word over and over, with all the energy he had.

"Rin...Rin...rin."

I moved on the bed, and wrapped my arms gently around him, he turned his face into my chest, and I could feel him inhale and exhale my scent.

He continued to whisper my name for the next two minutes until he laid down, with me holding onto him.

I had my arms wrapped around his head, holding himclose to me, so he knew I was there.

"Rin..." He whispered one last time, as he rested his head on my chest, falling back to sleep.

I cried tears of relief as I kissed the top of his head, and continued to hold him.

He took a deep breath in his sleep, relaxing himself, as he made sure he was as close to me as possible.

InuKimi smiled as eh came up to the bed. "Thank you Rin."

I let out a shaky sigh of relief as I rested my head on top of Sesshomaru's.

"He must rest alone now. Everyone leave." InuKimi said, of course not reffering to me.

Aria smiled at me as she left the room.

"I don't think he wants you to be too far away from him right now. Sleep well Rin." InuKimi said, and turned out the lights.

I sighed as I blindly looked down at Sesshomaru.

He looked so peaceful in the dark.

***Sesshomaru***

The dream he had was unbearable, Rin was murdered brutally before his eyes...That's what woke him up.

He was relieved to see her, and even more when she came right to his side to let him know she was there, her scent was real.

He had finally found the true heart of Naraku, and it was destroyed, although, he was the first to attack, and the demon that held the heart had done quite a bit of damage to him.

As he rested in Rins' embrace, he felt relieved, she was safe, he didn't want her to go ANYWHERE.

He felt her kiss the top of his head, and he could smell the famliar stench of salt coming from tears.

He wanted to know why she was crying, but right now, he was tired, just a little more rest...

**A/N: Yes, this chapter was a little short. I might do the next chapter later on tonight. Next chapter is called "Comfort and safe."**

**Please continue reviewing, it makes me smile everytime. And trust me, everyone in my town says that my smiles light up the town. Please Review on what you think.**

**~Wolflover235**


	13. Chapter 13: Comfort and Safe

**Chapter 13: Comfort and Safe**

***Rin***

In the middle of the night, I woke up, feeling Sesshomaru stir a little.

"Are you awake?" I asked.

"Yes." He said quietly.

I sighed relieved as I held him close.

He moved a little to look up at me.

"Why do you cry? I am fine." He said.

More tears came, "Because you're hurt sor badly, it pains me."

He leaned up, kissing the side of my cheek, where the tears were slowly falling.

"Rin. You do not need to feel any sympathy for me." He said.

I was shocked at his words, I didn't need to show any emotion for him? How cruel would I be?

"I'm not showing sympathy. I am truly worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you." I said.

He kissed the other side of my cheek, and cleaned my tears.

"I am fine. As long as I know that you are safe." He said.

I took a shaky breath, trying to calm down.

"Do not cry anymore." He said calmly, kissing me lightly.

I was calm and relaxed, as he lightly kissed every inch of my face, and worked down my neck, down to my shoulders, which he opened up my Kimono to do so.

He moved back upwards, caressing the side of my face as he kissed my lips deeply.

I sighed into his lips, kissing him back.

I had never been treated like this, he was gentle as if I were fragile, as if I were a marble that could break in a simple touch.

He released my lips, looking down at me with his golden eyes that glew in the dark.

"You must rest now Rin." He said.

I nodded.

He rested his head on the pillow, pulling me close to him, and his nose nuzzled my neck, and he took a couple deep breaths.

***Sesshomaru***

Her skin felt so right under his lips, he wanted to kiss her further down, but showing her collarbone was enough exposure for now.

He was as gentle as could be, he kept telling himself he would break her if he wasn't careful.

His inner demon wanted to claim her, it was complaining, telling him he had waited long enough.

It kept convincing him. Reminding him he had saved her twice from two different males that had wanted to claim her against her will, his demon wouldn't be able to stand to see another male attempt this.

'Soon, when she is ready.' Sesshomaru thought. If he had claimed her, it would be her first time, he wanted her to be the one to tell him, he wanted her to make sure she wanted this.

Quite frankly, he wanted her to have a chance to fall in love with one of her own kind, but his inner demon had majorly disagreed on that. It had said that Rin belonged to him.

He fell asleep again that night, with a calmly resting human girl at his side, all was right with the world, Naraku was dead, InuYasha was back to avoiding him. Honestly, Sesshomaru had no idea his half brother would step foot into the western lands, just to see if he was there.

As he continued to watch his human sleep, holding onto him for dear life. Sesshomaru let her scent calm himself down to sleep.

**A/N: Well. How was this chapter? Sweet? Romantic? **

**Next chapter will be called, "Healing." I'm still working on that one. But I have it planned out. I have future chapters sort of planned out too. So, our awesome fortune teller 'Taraah36' See if you can tell what is going to happen next chapter.**

**Leave reviews! Thanks for the ones i have recieved!**

**~Wolflover235**


	14. Chapter 14: Healing

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait! I hate myself for it! Honestly I started to type this chapter out on my ipod last night, and it was late, and I was tired, and I sort of lost my train of thought. Woke up this morning with a lot of weird words jumbled together. XD. Anyway, I got that all fixed up, enjoy this chapter. First, Review Talk.**

**Taraah36(Becoming my second favorite): Don't be embarassed. Blame Sesshomaru's inner demon, it's the one making him feel all the love and hormones. Yes. Rin is ready for him! **

**Crystalcrecent(New Reviewer): Everyone wants a little Sesshomaru! I'm sorry, but I can't give you one until I get one, hopefully they'll invent them in the future. And my neck is fine, it's just hurting from being in a certain position in so long while typing.**

**NekoxUsa: Ooh, you take band, Nice. I only play piano...**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 14: Healing

***No POV Yet***

Sesshomaru and Rin woke up at about the same time.

As soon as Rin would regain consciousness, it would awake Sesshomaru.

"Good morning Rin." Sesshomaru said.

Rin looked up at him, "How...How are you feeling?"

"A bit stiff. Nothing major." Sesshomaru said.

"The servants said you had some broken bones. You should go slow ok?" Rin said.

She sat up and moved to a side of the bed, ready to help him.

***Rin***

'Hmmm, even demons are stubborn.' Rin thought out, after he had told me he would be fine.

It shocked me that he barely showed any pain as he sat up, and was standing in seconds.

I wanted to flinch, thinking of pain that he must be feeling deep inside.

"Come on. Let's get something to eat." I said.

We walked wilently down the hallway, and was met at the end by Aria and InuKimi, sitting at the table, talking about...Something.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you should be up?" InuKimi asked as we approached the table.

"I am fine for now. I'm not going to just lay around and baby myself." Sesshomaru said.

InuKimi stood up, raising her eyebrows, "ook then."

She walked off.

"Hey Rin." Aria smiled at me.

"HI." I said back.

"So. What do you want Sesshomaru? I will fix it." I said.

"I don't eat that kind of food." Sesshomaru said.

I turned to give him a look, "Really? You really seemed to enjoy that piece of meat I gave you."

"It was meat. And I wasn't 100% myself, so that doesn't count. I am going to go hunt after you eat. I was hoping you could come with me." He said.

"Come with you? No no no no, I don't want to see all that blood and gore and..." I stopped when he told me something with his eyes.

"Ohh." I said in understanding.

Sesshomaru sat down at the tables while I went to fix me something, and ate rather slowly.

"Ok. I'm going to go play with Lika. Glad to see you back Sesshomaru." Aria said, and walked off.

After a couple minutes of silence, I started a conversation, "Lika told me that Jaken...The toad demon that travels with you is her brother."

"Yes. Although I don't know why he ever wanted to come with me. I had no interest in him." He said.

"I wonder where he is now." I said.

"He'll find his way back." Sesshomaru said.

"So, why do you want me to go hunting with you?" I asked.

"I will explain when we arrive. Are you ready?" He asked, noticing my empty plate.

"Yeah." I said, and followed him out the castle. Instead of asking, I simply followed him, I trusted him, he wouldn't let anything happen to me.

He transformed, "Get on."

I did, without question, though I was beginning to wonder.

He took off to the skies.

A long while later, he came down.

When the view of what was below was visible, I almost lost my breath...Again.

There was the largest waterfall I had ever seen, the water looked like many crystal droplets together.

"Sesshomaru...What are we...Doing here?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I wanted to show you this when I returned from killing Naraku. My mother brought me here all the time when I was younger, she brought Aria here too, it is a peaceful place, no danger lurks here." Sesshomaru said, walking around the little land.

I smiled as I continued to look around at the place.

"Do you like it?" He asked, he had changed back, and was standing beside me.

I looked at him, "Why are you doing this for me?"

Sesshomaru sighed, putting his arms around me, "Because in my eyes and mind, you are my mate. That is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You want me to be your mate?" I asked, feeling happiness build up, and warm happy tears formed.

"Not if you do not want to." He said.

I looked at him, "What makes you think I wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Because I am a demon, and our romance relationship is different from humans." Sesshomaru said.

"Different how?" I asked.

"Well. In your view, if you accepted to be my mate, I would mark you on our first mating. The mark will remain on the side of your neck, here..." Sesshomaru moved one of his claws and gently laid it on the side of her neck, a couple inches above her shoulder blade.

I thought over this, I had a small flashback of Naraku, how he was violent with me, and all his fangs that he so wanted to rip into my throat, that's what it would be like if he marked me?

I shivered, letting out a shaky breath, "I-I don't know if I want that,"

"I understand. I do not want to be the one to claim you. I want you to think this over. I really want you to fall in love with one of your own kind." Sesshomaru said.

I snapped my head up to him, shock in my eyes, "No. Sesshomaru, that's not it. I want to be yours. I want you to take me. I am just scared of...The mark part."

***Sesshomaru***

"I am just scare of...The mark part."

He almost immediately understood why she would be afraid, it was as if he had gotten in her mind. He had seen how violent Naraku was about to drive his sharp fangs into this girls' neck right before he had saved her. She was worried that every mark was like this.

"Rin. I will not make it as painful as Naraku would have. I would never hurt you. It will be fast and easy. That is nothing for you to worry about." He said, holding her close.

"How painful is it exactly?" She asked.

"It depends. When I mark you, I have to cut the skin in order for the mark to form, and if I pull away right after that, then you may not feel much." He said.

She sighed nervously, "I guess I can stand a moment of pain, just to be with you."

"Now. When you are marked, you may become very tired, a dog demons' bite sometimes paralyzes our enemies. It will not affect you much, but, after the mark is active, you will remain human, but you will age as a dog demon would." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin was shocked at that, she slowly smiled, "So we could be together forever?"

"Yes. But I am serious Rin. I want you to think this over, forever is a long time, and the mark will keep any male demon away from you, and as for male humans...Us dog demons are very protective of our mates, if any male touches you, I kill them." Sesshomaru said, already used to this, considering he would kill anyone who would come near her anyways.

"That's harsh." Rin commented.

"Well, that is why I want you to think about this, are you sure you want me...Forever? Without having any chances with another male?" He asked.

She was silent for a long time, and he waited patiently, knowing she was thinking.

His inner demon was upset at him, it had specifically said that she cannot go to a male human, but Sesshomaru had ignored it.

"Yes. I still want to be with you...Even if it's forever. I can't imagine my life any other way. I'm glad to have met you Sesshomaru." Rin said.

A small smile formed on his lips as he lowered his eyes down on her, lovingly.

She wrapped her arms around his neck securely, resting her head on his chest, his hands holding her to him, he never wanted to let her go.

She saved his life, not when he was transformed into a pup and sent into a dangerous era, but she saved him from what he was inside, a cold hearted, emotionless demon, he recalled the many times he nearly acted like Naraku. Now, he was changed, Rin brought him out of the dark cave. She was all he thought about the whole time he left to hunt for Naraku's heart.

"Are you going to hunt now?" Rin asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes. Let me take you back first." Sesshomaru said.

She nodded, and stood back so he could transform.

She got on his back, and as they flew through the air, he enjoyed her running her hands through his long mound of fluff around his neck.

Forever, they would be together...Forever.

**A/N: Awww, I got emotional. ;)**

**Well, next chapter will be called...**

**Hmm, I'm gonna let you guess.**

**Starts with Forever.**

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	15. Chapter 15: Sisters Until The End

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait! School started and I try my best to get all my work done there, so when I come home, I am *EXHAUSTED* Anyway, Taraah36 is right, she wondered what was up with Aria acting so...Twitchy around Rin and Sesshomaru. She got the title right as well, but actually this chapter is going to be about Rin and Aria again. Next chapter will be titled 'Forever with Sesshomaru'**

**Now for Review replies.**

**(NexoxUsa): You were mad that Rin actually thought about it? Wow, I would have thought it over also if some random guy asked me out,(And let me tell you, that has happened) I was so speechless. **

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter :)**

**Chapter 15: Sisters until the end**

Sesshomaru dropped me off at the walls of the castle.

I watched him take off again.

Once he was gone, I went to Aria's secret hiding place.

I knocked a couple times.

"NO ONE'S HOME!" I heard Lika shout.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Aria, it's me. Rin."

"I SAID NO ONE'S...Ouch." Lika was silenced by a loud thud noise, and the door opened.

"Come on in." Aria said.

I entered, noticing Lika in the back, with a small bubble on her head, rubbing it lightly.

"So. What's up? What did Sesshomaru want to talk to you about?" Aria asked.

I slightly blushed, "Oh. Uh, he's offered me to be his mate."

Aria's eyes widened in joy for me, "What did you say?!"

"I accepted." I said.

"Oh, Rin I'm so happy for you."

"It's about time he's opened up." Lika muttered.

Aria and I gave Lika a glare.

"Shutting up." Lika said silently.

"So. I just wondered if...You're truly ok with this, you do know you're still my best friend, right?" I asked.

"Actually Rin..." Aria sighed, and I became nervous, I had hurt her.

"I see you more like a sister. We can't just be 'Friends' if we are family." Aria said.

I smiled, "Really? That's great. I've always wanted to know what it was like to have a sibling."

"Me too." Aria said.

I sighed, "Now I feel bad."

"Why?" Aria asked.

"Because I am Sesshomaru's mate. I don't want you to be..."

"Woah waoh, Rin. Don't worry about that! I don't want that kind of relationship. I'm just not really the mate finder type. I prefer to be alone, and have normal friends. Got it?" She asked.

"Yeah. I just want to say, if a male may be falling head over heels for you, and they'd do anything to keep you safe, you should give them a chance." I said.

"That's just Sesshomaru. There's only one Sesshomaru I know through out all of the demon realm. I doubt there's anyone else like him." Aria said.

I laughed a little, "Ok. Well, want to come in?" I asked, ready to walk towards the castle.

"Sure." Aria said, and we entered in together, talking more about ourselves.

Aria kept getting into deep detail about what I thought of Sesshomaru. Some of the facts were true, but most of them were embarassing to think of..

**A/N**

**Well, what do ya know, they're sisters now!**

**Next chapter, I am sort of nervous to write, I have half of it typed on my iPod, you probably know why am a little nervous.**

**Anyway! Leave reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	16. Chapter 16: Forever with Sesshomaru

**A/N: Hey, sorry for last chapter being so short! I PROMISE you this will be longer! I haven't even finished it on my iPod yet, and you know yesterday I told you that I had typed a lot on there, so, and I am a fast typer, so this is obviously going to be a long chapter! **

**Review Replies!**

**(Taraah36): You know, I never actually thought about it! I might come up with something like that!**

**(NekoxUsa): Yes, Yes, and Yes! It's ok, I'm sure you'll find your match in the world. Just like Rin encouraged Aria!**

**(theangelkneesocks): Whew that's a mouthful! And, sorry it was short, I said at the top, I promise this will be longer!**

**Enjoy! :) P.s: May be slightly rated to M. For this chap.**

Chapter 16: Forever with Sesshomaru

***Rin***

Aria had headed off to bed, and I was still sitting at the tables, waiting for Sesshomaru, he sure was gone a while.

"Rin, it is getting late." InuKimi came up to me.

"Have you seen Sesshomaru?" I asked.

InuKimi looked over at the exit of the castle, "He is on his way back. Why don't you head on to bed. He will come for you when he returns." InuKimi said.

I nodded, and without question, I immediately made my way to Sesshomaru's room, taking in all the views of the room once again.

"Sorry for disappearing for so long." Sesshomaru's voice sounded behind me, and I jumped, turning to see him standing at the doorway.

"It's ok. You must have had a hard time hunting." I said.

"It was sort of a challenge. Animals that live here are small."

"Oh, well, did you get your fill?" I asked, walking up to him.

"Yes. I did. And did you eat?" He asked.

"Yeah. Not too long ago." I said.

He pulled me close to him.

He closed the door, and had me pressed against it.

"Do you wish to do this now. Or do you wish to wait?" He asked.

I wasn't sure... On the same day he told me I was his mate?

Then again, I _was_ pressed against the wall by the only one I'd ever been in love with, why stop the feeling now?

"Now. If you wish." I said, putting my arm around his neck.

***Sesshomaru***

"Now, if you wish." She put her arm around his neck.

She was ready for him, he could smell her pleasure, feel her heat... Perfect.

"If you wish to stop, tell me." He said, and he lifted her up to let her smooth legs once again wrap around his waist.

Her lips met his equally now, and she pulled him close to her.

Sesshomaru felt his inner demon stir, wanting to claim her faster.

He wouldn't let it come out, his inner demon would be too rough, this was his human, his fragile human.

He kissed her deeply, keeping her pressed to the wall.

Her hands ran through his hair, which made him growl lightly.

He held her legs in place as he walked to his bed.

Rin released one hand to land it on the bed, and back them up a little.

His little fangs pricked at her lips a couple times, which she gasped lightly, but showed no sign of pain.

He licked her lower lip, cleaning up slight blood that his nip had caused.

***Rin***

When his sharp fang pricked at my lower lip, I could taste some of my blood, but before too long, he was cleaning my lip.

He kissed it lightly afterwards, in sign of an apology.

I was pretty sure that when he marks me, it would be worst than a little prick.

His hands ran up my Kimono, working it off me.

I immediately felt how cold it was in the room, and I knew he was looking at me, my features.

His eyes moved down, scanning my body.

My legs were locked together now, a small blush coming over my face.

When his eyes worked back up, they seemed to frown when he stopped at the top of my stomach.

He gently laid a couple fingers there, and that was when I noticed a light scratch mark.

Sesshomaru bent down, inhaling the mark, his eyes flashed red for a moment, and looked at me, "Naraku hit you?"

I had almost forgotten about the incident, when Naraku held me captive, he torchured me.

I nodded to Sesshomaru, "He tried to force me to join him, and everytime I spoke your name, he cut me with a tentacle."

Sesshomaru's eyes returned to normal as he gently kissed the mark, and moved back up, "He will never be able to harm you again."

"I know." I said.

He kissed me, and sat me up, and he moved the back of my hair aside, and on the side of my shoulder blade, another gash was revealed.

I heard him growl, even though Naraku was dead, Sesshomaru felt ashamed that I had been through such abuse.

"It's ok Sesshomaru." I said, making him look at me.

He now realized the diamond necklace that remained on my completely naked body.

"You wore this all this time." Sesshomaru said, lifting the little gem from my neck, he undid the necklace, and moved it aside.

"I promised you. Since you promised to return to me." I said.

"It saved you, correct?" He asked, leaning over me.

"Yes. From a wolf demon." I said, inhaling his scent, he smelled so sweet.

His lips crushed mine again.

***Sesshomaru***

When hsi lips met hers again, her arms were around him.

Slowly, his armor was off, resting aside her Kimono.

He moved his hands down her sides, her skin so smooth.

He could tell she was anxious, but excited.

She slowly worked off his Kimono, in a nice fashion, she was hesitant though.

He looked at her, "You want to stop?"

"No. It's just, I've never done this before. You are my first." She said.

Sesshomaru knew she was a virgin, her scent had told him, there were times that she had almost lost it, unwillingly.

Her so called "Ex" had probably forced her multiple times before to let him claim it.

"I will not claim you if you do not want to." He said, and he meant it, he understood her fears.

"I want to. I'm just nervous." She said.

His hand went to the back of her neck, behind her hair, "I will not hurt you." He kissed her slowly, once again, he was gentle with her, she fully removed his Kimono, and he pulled back to let her move it away, and to be able to look him over.

She reached up to lay a hand against his well muscled chest.

He leaned over her, and her hand slid up around his neck.

His hair hid their faces, and in that moment, he and HIS Rin were the only people in the world.

As he kissed her deeply, very slowly her locked legs slowly spread, granting him entry.

He made sure to not start the claim immediately, he wanted to give her one last chance to back away.

He could feel from her body heat, that second by second, she was almost ready for him to claim her.

As he kissed her, he often moved to kiss her neck.

He inhaled her scent at the side of her neck, where he planned to mark her.

"Are you ready, My Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.

He got his answer with her grip tightening on his back, her hands burrying in his hair.

He kissed her lips tenderly as he began his claim, her body claimed, her beautiful body claimed, and soon, her virginity was claimed as well.

He enjoyed to feel her pleasure.

While her grip was still tight, he once again trailed down to her neck, quickly relocating the marking spot.

"Rin. Do what you must to relieve the pain, I will mark you now." Sesshomaru told her.

She moaned lightly in response.

He slowly edged towards her neck, and for a single second, he let his inner demon take control.

Half of it was in control at least, he bit down on her skin at the side of her neck.

The part of him that was 'In control' heard her gasp, and her grip tightened even more, but he didn't care, he told her to do what she had to.

After he felt that it was long enough, so the mark would set in, he pulled back, and the mate's mark, healed her blood.

Sesshomaru looked down at his Rin, who was taking slow short breaths, feeling the relief from the bite.

She looked up, and he knew she could see his violet red eyes.

After his demon had it's share, Sesshomaru's eyes once again returned to normal.

"I am sorry Rin. That will be the last time I ever hurt you." He said, resting a hand on her cheek.

She nodded, looking at him lovingly, she reached up and touched his cheek.

Sesshomaru moved to lay beside her, and covered them with the sheets, and she curled as close to him as possible, which was exactly what he wanted.

His arm tightened around her protectively, as he laid his head down, his nose in her hair, and he fell asleep almost as fast as she had.

They were now mates. For life.

**A/N: Well, this was romantic and at the same time embarassing to type. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please leave reviews! Almost to 50.**

**I'd like more, but that's ok. **

**~Wolflover235**


	17. Chapter 17: One Happy Family

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the wait, school is getting in my way, and I am trying to start out fresh, as a Sophomore. **

**Anyway, review replies! (Oh boy here we go.)**

**(innocentanimefan): I'm glad you are excited they are finally releasing all their feelings!**

**(theangelkneesocks): I'm trying to say your name ten times fast, *Fail* Anyway. Yes it was sweet, and VERY embarassing, especially to the person who writes it. I have an imagination so deep, I can make this whole story a movie in my head, so, yeah.**

**(Taraah36): I'm glad I passed your expectations! I got wiggly while re-reading that chapter!**

**(NekoxUsa): Um, yeah, I know it's not really what you expect. But to make the love scene pass before I turned into a tomato, I did say "She was claimed, Her virginity was claimed." Anyway, sorry for speeding it for you. I honestly never know how far I get on these things. Not really a rated M person. I read a couple, but that's it.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 17: One happy family**

***Rin***

When the sun began to shine through the window of Sesshomaru's room, I was the first thing it hit.

I groaned tiredly as I rolled over, burrying my face in Sesshomaru's chest, and since I was still half asleep, I was surprised that it was extremely warm.

Just as I was about to start my dreams again, I heard a little chuckle, "Are we going to sleep all day?" Sesshomaru asked, his breath burrying in my hair.

I looked up at him tiredly, and he pulled his head back a little to look down at me.

"Yes." I said simply, then dropped my head back down, curling to him.

This time, I was left alone to resume to my dreams.

***Sesshomaru***

He couldn't help but chuckle again when she answered his question so seriously.

Over the night, he had watched her, he was happy that his scent was so deep on her.

Just a few more hours, then she would be ready to awake.

***That afternoon, Rin***

When I awoke, I was relieved and surprised to still be curled against Sesshomaru.

He hadn't moved, he stayed with me.

I sighed, and sat up, running a hand through my awefully messed up hair.

Just as I stopped messing with my hair, and just sat there, Sesshomaru's hand brushed through my hair, his touch so soothing.

After a couple seconds, I turned to him.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked.

I smiled, "I wish we didn't have to leave this peaceful spot."

He sat up and put an arm around me, bringing me close to him.

"We do not have to." He said, his face so close to mine.

"Actually," I started, leaning close to him, "I have to get dressed." I said, and left his side, moving off the bed.

He chuckled at my little tease as I smiled to myself, grabbing my Kimono from off the ground.

I slipped it on, then picked up his Kimono, "You too Sesshomaru."

He took it from me, and moved off the bed to put it on.

Once he was dressed, I pulled him close and kissed him.

He of couse invited my pleasure.

I didn't make it last too long, which deep down was what I wish I could have done.

When I pulled back, he looked me over, one of his hand gently touched the side of my neck, where the mate's mark was.

There was a small tourquoise blue crecent moon there, two fang marks within it.

"You're mark is so beautiful. You should take a look at it tonight, when you bathe." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok. I will." I said.

Sesshomaru led me out of the room, and into the hallways, onto our way to get something to eat.

Aria and Lika were together at the tables, and Lika was the first to notice us, but not long after, Aria did.

"Ohh, look who's finally gotten the mate mark from the Lord of the West." Lika said.

Aria shot a glare at Lika, for speaking her mind so wildly.

I sat down, smiling at the little toad demon, "You two have mated already huh?" Lika asked.

"Yes." I said simply.

"And how did it..."

"LIKA!" Aria snapped, hitting the toad demon.

I laughed lightly as I got up again to fix me something to eat.

Lika stumbled off.

"I'm going to let you two talk, I will return in a couple hours." Sesshomaru said.

"A couple hours?" I asked.

"I have to do a perimeter check." Sesshomaru said.

"oh."

He kissed me quickly before leaving, not bothered at all that one person was watching, Aria.

After I fixed me a good breakfast, or brunch, I sat next to Aria.

"So. How DID it go?" Aria asked, resting her chin in her hands, her elbows holding them up for support.

I blushed lightly, "Well..."

**A/N: Well, Rin tells her.**

**I hope you sort of liked this chapter.**

**Leave some reviews **

**~Wolflover235**


	18. Chapter 18: Peaceful Quiet Time

**A/N: Well, I'm back again.**

**Review Replies!**

**(Taraah36): Yes, Aria loves to look out for her sister, as for Lika, she needs to mind her own business.**

**(theangelkneesocks): You are about to find out! :)**

**(NekoxUsa): I'm glad you feel better, I hate to upset my fans...**

**Anyway, (I was about to say update soon! :P,) Anyway, again, enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Peaceful Quiet Time**

***Rin***

Aria held me in the dining hall, all day long, asking questions repeatedly.

Every couple of questions, she'd smile, "I'm so happy for you!"

When that evening came, Sesshomaru arrived back, and silently chuckled, seeing my exhausted face.

"Aria." Sesshomaru said softly.

"Yes?" Aria stood up.

"I think Rin needs to get some sleep, she can tell you a lot more later." Sesshomaru said.

I rolled my eyes, smiling slightly. 'Thank you!'

"Ok, I should probably go hunting. InuKimi said she would be doing that tonight. I'll go join her." Aria said, and walked off.

After a moment, I sighed and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You look miserable, My Rin." He said as I leaned into him.

"Thanks, I feel miserable." I sighed.

"Go bathe, and get some rest. I will join you once you are in bed." Sesshomaru said.

I nodded, and walked off to my still reserved room.

***Sesshomaru***

When he had arrived back in the castle, he couldn't believe that his Rin was still answering questions for Aria about their previous night.

As he watched her head off to her room, he sighed.

There were quite a few demons that were a few miles away from the palace. Sesshomaru had enjoyed killing them for the sake of protecting his mate.

A couple guard dog demons had come to join him.

Now, he was exhausted as well.

After a few minutes, he headed towards Rin's room, and waited patiently on her bed.

***Rin***

I had taken a bath once or twice in the tub, and honestly, it was HUGE.

It could be a mini swimming pool if people from her village were to see it.

I simply rested in the water, like it was a warm heaven bed.

The heat from the water soothed my muscles, making me feel limp.

I felt as if I could sleep in here.

The thought soon left me after the water began to turn cold.

I sighed, exiting the bath tub, and grabbing a snowy white fluffy towl from the rack hanging on the wall.

As I dried, I looked myself over in a mirror, that was beside the towel rack.

I looked over my form, keeping the towl over my shoulders, I laid my hand on my stomach, it was not yet taking form, but it would be...Soon.

Then, I walked closer to the mirror, and tilted my head up, touching the turquoise blue crecent moon on the side of my neck, with two of my fingers.

The two bite marks were not rough under her fingers, it was as if they were a part of the mark.

I smiled lightly, lowering my face, and continued to dry myself, and worked on a dark purple sleeping gown.

After that, I went to the sink and took care of my personal needs, brushing hair, and teeth.

Once I was 100% ready for bed, I walked out of the bathroom, with a surprise waiting for me on the bed.

Sesshomaru was sitting at the foot of my bed, and he looked at me when I came out of the bathroom.

I sat in his lap, embraced by his welcoming arms, "You look beautiful." He whispered.

I laughed, "You don't look bad yourself." I commented, realizing that he was in a new Kimono, except his colors were switched, he wore a black Kimono, that was silky soft.

I crawled out of his arms, and into the bed, which he wasn't far behind.

As I began to move into his embrace once again, I looked up at him, "If you are not tired, you don't HAVE to stay."

Sesshomaru kissed me, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be. Now sleep."

I sighed relieved, and curled against him, and started my dreams.

**A/N: Well, this ending was cheesy, but next chapter she is gonna have a nightmare, GUESS WHAT IT MIGHT BE! **

**Leave reviews! I want to reach 60 before I continue!**

**~Wolflover235**


	19. Chapter 19: Haunted

**A/N: Hey, I am SOOO Sorry, I tried my best to get on here and type this chapter, but then, I come home from school and am either stressed out and exhausted, or mom has chores for me to do. I actually worked on this chapter a little last night, and it is now finished, I finished the chapter during school free-time, on my Ipod of course.**

**Oh, did you know, our schools is doing a thing called BYOT(Bring Your Own Technology) I am sort of happy but mad that they did that, now I am over hearing all kinds of people talking about...Well, stuff. And Geometry, boy is it hard!**

**Anyway, enough of my personal, dramatic, joyful, boring, and long life story, now it is time for Review Replies! (*Yawns*) Excuse me.**

**(NekoxUsa): Aww, thanks, I get that almost all the time. I must tell you, I AM A PUBLISHED AUTHOR. No joke. Last year our school had to enter a poem, and ten people out of the whole school are chosen, well, I was one of them. Greatest day of my life! Anyway, yeah, I reached one extra sixty :)**

**(Taraah36): Hmm, no. That's incorrect, my friend :) you will soon find out.**

**(IamBatman128): New reviewer :), and yes, I am updating now :)**

**(theangelkneesocks, theangelkneesocks, thekneeangelsocks,): *Fail* *Sigh* I am trying to say your name fast! Anyway, glad you are enjoying this story :)**

**(xauroragoddessx): Another new reviewer! *Whispers to NekoxUsa* *you aren't spreading my story around are you?* Just kidding, and I'm glad you like this story.**

**AHEM! Now, I shall turn on some epic music, and begin typing this chapter!**

**Chapter 19: Haunted**

***Rin***

_I wasn't sure where I was, I was in a room, but what room?_

_"Rin?"_

_I immediately felt relieved at Sesshomaru's voice._

_I felt his arms wrap around me from behind._

_Knowing that I was safe, I relaxed as he kissed the side of my neck where the mark was, I heard him growl lightly as he turned me around so I could look at him._

_Golden eyes bore into my light brown ones._

_His kiss came expectedly._

_Without notice, we had found ourselves on a bed that was in the strange room._

_Sesshomaru kissed my cheek, and worked down towards my neck, I sighed, calm under his touch._

_Suddenly, I let out a gasp as I felt a little prick._

_The pain was ceased by his gentle kisses, and I thought it was that of the apology, but I was wrong._

_Just as I relaxed again, a more painful sensation was put on my neck._

_I gasped again, holding on to him._

_"Sesshomaru...That hurts." I whimpered, knowing he would stop and apologize...No._

_Instead I heard a totally different voice, "I don't think he heard you."_

_I tried to turn my head to see who was the owner of the voice, and who REALLY bit me, but my neck hurt, and I could feel a trinkle of red liquid slither down to my shoulder._

_The stranger met my eyes, and I saw who it was, but couldn't believe it._

_"N-Na..." I couldn't bring myself to say his name._

_"Your mate's mark has been destroyed, and replaced by mine, I told you, you were going to be mine." Naraku said._

_I forced myself move my head into a panicky shake, "Sesshomaru!"_

***Sesshomaru***

He was sleeping peacefully, when suddenly, the smell of salty water filled his nose, and he could hear his mate whimpering lightly.

Shooting up in a sitting position, he looked down at Rin.

He was confused to see her crying, shaking her head.

What shocked him though, was her mark that he had given her was glowing, the bright turquoise blue.

This would happen when trying to ward off other demons.

She was having a nightmare, and judging by the marks' reaction, he had a pretty good idea.

He shook her lightly, "Rin."

"Don't!" She cried.

He hated that the mate's mark was now pulsing, telling him that the demon wouldn't leave her, and that he could do nothing.

"Rin! Wake up!" Sesshomaru shook her a little rougher, his inner demon trying to bust out, wanting to destroy the threat.

Her trembling body slowly began regaining consciousness.

Her eyes snapped open, and as soon as she saw him, she jumped into his arms, "Sesshomaru!"

Without question, he protectively wound his arms around her.

He took a peek down at her mark, it had dimmed back to its normal color, barely visible in the dark.

"It was...Just a dream." Rin whispered against his ear.

"What happened Rin?" He asked, still holding her close.

She sighed as she rested her cheek on his shoulder, "I...Just had a bad dream."

"Who was it?" Sesshomaru asked, his inner demon not yet calmed.

"Who?" RIn repeated, wondering how he was so close to guessing her dream.

"When I woke, you were crying, and your mark was glowing, telling me that another male was on to you." He said.

Rin laid a hand on her mark, feeling intentively, "He said he re-marked me."

"Who Rin?" Sesshomaru asked calmly.

"It was...Naraku, pretending to be you. Sesshomaru it was terrible." She cried more into him, but at the moment, he almost paid no attention. His body tensed.

**I thought we destroyed him!**

'We did! It was just her dream. She must still be dwelling in the past.' Sesshomaru said to his inner demon.

***Rin***

I was so relieved to be in Sesshomaru's arms, this was him, I was surprised how many features Naraku had missed to make me be mistaken.

The mokomoko, for instance.

I was happy that the mate mark didn't change.

"Rin. You are safe now. He is dead. And cannot harm you anymore." Sesshomaru said.

I sighed, "I know."

"Do you feel well enough to go back to sleep?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

"Ok." He said, and I relaxed myself, my cheek still laid against his shoulder, and we laid down.

His claws gently brushed through my hair, which seemed to be something he knew I liked, because my eyes quickly began to get heavy, and I was asleep in minutes, and even in my dreams, he was brushing his nails through my hair.

'Great, now I'll never wake up.' I thought as I took a deep breath.

***Sesshomaru***

He stayed up for a long time after she had gone back to sleep, continuously brushing her silky hair, he wanted to make sure she wouldn't go bak to another nightmare.

Her soft, calm breathing finally coaxed him into sleeping.

Once his sleep took over, he was doing the exact same thing, running his claws through her hair, as they laid together in a loving embrace.

**A/N:**

**Ahem!**

**InuYasha: *Gag***

**Wolf: What are you doing here?!**

**InuYasha: I'm still a character in your story ain't I!**

**Wolf: Um, no, not anymore. Remember? You tore up the contract saying that you'd act genuinely concerned for Sesshomaru in the beginning of my story.**

**InuYasha: . . .**

**Anyway, leave some reviews. And, just to relieve your minds, No, Naraku is not somehow secretly alive! Whew, what a relief huh?**

**Leave reviews! :D**

**~Wolflover235**


	20. Chapter 20: Special Nursing

**A/N: Hey, oh my gosh, I am exhausted, got a Geometry project to do, but it is put on hold, because there are things I need to get that are still at the school, so, I am sneaking my time on here. Just for you guys. I bought an Itunes card today, so, yeah, I got some more awesome songs to listen to... Wow, everytime I update a chapter, I might end up giving you a detail of my life... A-anyway, time for review replies.**

**(Taraah36): Yeah, I know, I sort of ruined a single piece of Sesshomaru's true self, he should have done a perimeter check or something. But, I did want to tell you guys that Naraku is truly dead, no secret bad guys. But, that doesn't mean this story is gonna be cheesy and boring. I still will make it entertaining (I hope) Thanks for encouraging me, we are on a weird lesson in Geometry, I swear, it has nothing to do with letters or numbers, more like science.**

**(IamBatman128): HAHA, Surprise, but at least it was a dream. And yes, I will update when I get chances. Dang school keeps you tied up.**

**(theangelkneesocks): HAHA, yeah, InuYasha didn't like what he did. Wonder if he will ever let Sesshomaru be his leader.**

**(innocentanimefan): No, he's dead alright. Sesshomaru put a lot of effort in it to make sure he stayed dead. (Ripped him apart and burned the pieces!) Just kidding!**

**(TheLostPrincessOfTheEast): Wow, haven't heard from you in a while. I've ready some of your stories, and no doubt you've read mine. I am glad you are enjoying this.**

**(NekoxUsa): Dang, missed your name! I was looking for just the blues, but when I was about to start the chapter, I was going, "Where's NekoxUsa? I usually never start until I know she's reviewed!" (Returns hug) I'm sorry, you'll have to let me go so I can concentrate. LOL.**

**Now for the chapter!**

**Chapter 20: Special Nursing**

***Rin***

The next morning, I was surprisingly ready to wake up, and get out of bed.

What I first noticed, was I was not leaning on Sesshomaru anymore, I was embraced in his mokomoko, but Sesshomaru was not there.

I sat up, looking around the room, "Sesshomaru?"

He usually never left in the morning.

A door opened, and he came out of my bathroom.

"What's wrong, Rin" He asked, his hair dripping a little.

This was probably my first time I had seen him without his top Kimono on.

"Um. I was just...What were you doing in there?" I asked curiously.

"Just bathing." He came up to me. "Washing off your scent." He teased, enveloping me in his arms.

"Yeah right." I said, as I curled into him.

"And now, I am taking back your scent." He said, breathing into my hair.

I smiled, I could hardly remember the nightmare, especially when he was so close, making me feel safe.

One of his hands moved down, resting against my stomach, and I could feel the reactions of the growing baby inside, respond to his touch.

"When are we going to get the baby checked out?" I asked.

"Sometime today. Are you ready for the whole clan to know?" He asked.

"They'll find out anyway, what is there to hide? You're practically their leader." I said.

He chuckled, kissing my head.

"If you are a dog demon, would the baby be a...Pup?" I asked.

"No. Any demons' baby is born a human. But we prefer to call them pups. Human or Dog. Like my mother treating you like her child, you are her pup." He explained.

"Oh. Well, when I first met you, if that's what you looked like when you were younger, then you were cute." I said.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I prefer not to think of that cursed time."

"Hey. If you hadn't met me, I wouldn't be here." I said.

He made me look at him, his eyes and voice sincere, "If I hadn't met you, I'd be dead."

I was shocked at his words, he said it as if he was going to except the fact of dying, if he had to.

"Not only did you save my life from the streets, but, you saved my soul, I used to be someone like Naraku, until I met you, and observed your life. Since then, I've been attatched to you." He said.

I couldn't image him, acting like Naraku, not even a close relation.

I shook my head, "I don't believe that you were like him."

"I've killed people heartlessly like he has." He said.

"And I'm sure half of them were from self defense." I objected, wishing he could stop insulting himself.

He was silent then.

I rested my hand on his cheek, "Don't dwell on the past. I like you the way you are now."

He ran his hand down my cheek, "Thank you Rin."

I hugged him, "I love you."

"I love you more." Sesshomaru said.

I smiled at his dominant tone.

After a few minutes in a tight embrace, I moved away, "I am going to get dressed, then we can go to InuKimi, and find some servants and get an appointment." I said.

"I will go find her while you are getting dressed, wait here when you are ready." He said, and sat up from my bed.

I nodded, and disappeared into my bathroom, picking out some decent clothes.

***Sesshomaru***

He was full of wonder about his mate, everytime she said these things to him, she was his light, his breath, his life.

His mother was outside, Aria standing at her side.

Aria also made him wonder, ever since Aria was a part of the clan, she was literally glued to InuKimi. He couldn't really blame her, she was the mother Aria had ever known, no doubt, he was the same way when he was younger.

"Oh, Sesshomaru, how are you?" Aria asked, catching his presence.

"I am fine, Aria." He said.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your _mate?_" InuKimi asked.

"She's told you." Sesshomaru said, not at all surprised.

"I'm her news reporter." Aria smiled deviously.

"Aria. Sesshomaru and I need to talk alone now." InuKimi said.

"Alright!" Aria said, walking off.

"Aria." Sesshomaru stopped her.

"Yes?"

"When you go in, will you get a couple servants, and report to Rin's room?"

"Sure."

"We will be there shortly."

"Ok. Bye." Aria said, and she took off.

Sesshomaru sighed, turning to InuKimi.

"So. You mated her." She said.

"Yes, and I do not regret it."

"I am not disapproving you. I am actually happy. I like to see this side of you, protective and outgoing, it has actually brightened up this place since you and Rin came." InuKimi said.

"I honestly don't know what I would be without her." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't either. Now come, I would like to see how far along the pup is going to be." InuKimi said, and headed towards the castle.

Her and Sesshomaru both knew that the pup was only about two days old in Rin's stomach, but, in dog demon times, they grew faster, therefore, a regular human baby would not be noticeable at this time, but a dog demon pup could be easily noticed.

It would still take time for the birth to come, but only about six months or so.

As he entered Rin's room, Aria had done as he said, and a couple female servants were sitting at Rin's bed, feeling of her stomach.

Rin noticed him come in, but she just gave a big smile, knowing not to say anything while the procedure was going on.

Sesshomaru stood next to InuKimi.

"The pup is not yet varified of gender yet. But it is growing and functioning normally, we will be delighted to come check in on her again in a month or so." One of the servants informed him.

Sesshomaru nodded, "A month will suffice, and sooner if anything is to go wrong."

"Of course." The two bowed respectfully at him, and left the room.

"Congragulations, Rin." InuKimi said.

"Thank you. This must be a happy time for you." Rin said.

"You too Rin, you too." InuKimi said, smiling lightly.

Rin sat up from the bed, "I think I will get something to eat."

"Ok. I'll prepare it for you." InuKimi said.

"You don't need to do that." Rin said.

"Don't worry Rin, I have my own little recipe that I'd like to serve, Aria loved it, Sesshomaru did too." InuKimi said.

Sesshomaru sighed.

InuKimi left the room.

"I'll go help her." Aria said, leaving the two alone, they always seemed to know to leave.

Sesshomaru hugged Rin, happy to know that he'd now be protecting two, his mate, and their pup.

"So, how did it go when I was away?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well, when the servants first came, they said that they were surprised to feel the baby so easily. I'm not sure if I want it to be a boy or girl." Rin said.

"Boy or Girl, the pup will be strong and beautiful." Sesshomaru said.

Rin smiled into him.

"Come on, InuKimi will have your meal fixed soon." Sesshomaru said.

"Ok." She said, and with his arm around her, they headed out towards the dining hall.

**A/N: Hmm, this is so sweet! I'm still trying to decide if it will be a boy or girl, did you catch how I made Sesshomaru combine the boy and girl to strong and beautiful? Boy is strong, and girl is beautiful? **

**Anyway, I will try to update soon, but tomorrow I will have the right stuff for my project, so I might be busy, but if I begin to get frustrated and throw my papers on the ground, then I MIGHT update.**

**You never know.**

**InuYasha:** How about never update?

**Wolf: ** InuYasha! Sit boy!

**InuYasha: . . .**

**Wolf: **Dangit

**InuYasha:** HAHA

**Wolf: KAGOME!**

**InuYasha: **Damnit! *Runs and hides *

**Anyway, leave some reviews :)**

**~Wolflover235**


	21. Chapter 21: Moments

**A/N: Oh hey guys! Long time no see. School again. Yep, that's my excuse. My Geometry project was a major fail, I don't know what grade I got yet, but. I think it might be in the low 80's, but anyway, time for review replies!**

**(innocentanimefan): Yeah, that would be funny! Actually, InuYasha will show up sometime during the end of my story.**

**(xauroragoddessx): Yes you are right, Sesshomaru would be more protective, you'll get to see what it will be.**

**(Taraah36 *Geometry Pro!*): Yep, he marked her in chapter 16. So sweet! :) and twins, ehhh, I've already written a story about having two, but, hey you never know!**

**(NekoxUsa): Yay I see you! Sorry it was short! And once again, I won't tell you! :)**

**(theangelkneesocks): Aww, just reading this review made me want to cry, Happily of course :,)  
**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 21: **

***Rin***

Three months had passed, and once again, I was preparing myself for another appointment, to have the baby checked on, I put on a light pink Kimono.

Now there was hardly anything I could wear, without not noticing the pregnancy features, my stomach hadn't enlarged that much, but it had shown signs of grownth.

I took a deep breath as I walked out of my bathroom.

On this check up, the servants had said they were going to be able to determine if it was a girl or a boy.

"Hello Rin. Are you ready?" One of the female servants asked.

I had hardly seen any male servants, they were mainly in the cooking room.

"Yeah." I said, a little shakily.

Sesshomaru stood at the corner of my bed, waiting.

He hardly ever left my side.

I laid myself flat on the bed, relaxing as best as I could.

Two servants began feeling feeling my stomach, and like everytime, the baby inside reacted.

One servant alone, rested her hand on my stomach, taking a deep breath.

I waited, the room was awefully silent.

At a small kick that I felt, the servant opened her eyes, removing her hand, and smiled at me.

"It is a girl."

I found it weird how the baby kicked at the same time she got her answer.

I was however, happy that it was a girl, I looked over at Sesshomaru, who had the word happiness and of course, protection in his eyes.

"By next month, we might be able to detect whether it is a half-breed, human, or full demon." The servant said.

"That sounds great." I said.

"If there is anything that is bothering you, please do tell us. We are delighted to be in your service, mrs. Rin." They bowed low, and left the room.

I sighed, still feeling new about the whole 'Center of Attention'.

Sesshomaru moved over to me as I sat myself up, leaning my back against the bedset.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, letting me lean against him instead.

"Pretty good." I said, then took a deep breath, "So it's a girl."

"Are you unhappy?" He asked.

I tensed against him, what made him ask this? "No, why would you think that? Are you?" I asked.

"Of course not, I am just curious, your emotions are hard to read during the pregnancy." He said.

I took in a sigh of relief, "Ok."

"Three months gone by, three months to go." Sesshomaru said, lightly brushing my hair with his nails.

"Three to go? I thought pregnancies lasted nine months?" I said confused, and I knew everything there was to know about the sexual and pregnancy facts.

"That is the human rate. Now, every demon has different time spans, dog demon pups only take six months before birth, they age faster. Right about now, 'She' is beginning the grownth cycle, so by two months, you may have to stay in bed, because humans are not always strong enough to carry dog demon pups." Sesshomaru explained.

"You don't mean it will cause...Death, do you?" I asked.

"No, it doesn't get that bad, but if the pup is expected to be a full demon, then you will have to be heavily supervised within two months, it will be unlikely to be a human, some sort of my blood must be in the pup, but there could be a chance that more of my blood will be in the pup than yours, but you will always be her mother." Sesshomaru said the last part assuringly.

"And, a half-breed is half and half of both of our blood?" I guessed.

"Yes." He answered simply.

I thought over all the new information, I was anxious but excited that the baby was coming early.

***Sesshomaru***

Rin rested against him, soon her sleep came over.

She had been sleeping a lot lately, there were many times that she was either not hungry, or she would try to eat and the meal would soon reject her.

He would get worried at those times, thinking she could starve.

Even through all that, and her stomach taking its form, she still looked healthy.

He explained as briefly as he could over what the next three months would possibly be like.

When she had asked him if she would die, he had to try his best not to over-react, of course he knew she wouldn't, but just the thought... Sesshomaru shivered lightly, which made Rin stir lightly in his hold.

After a few more minutes of thinking, he then noticed their position, still sitting up against the head of the bed.

He slid down onto the bed, his head resting against the pillow, as he pulled his Rin close to him.

Her scent was so deep, mixed with herself and a new scent, the pup.

His inner demon was proud as well, it constantly bugged him, everytime was different, sometimes were just loving the scent of his mate, and other times... It had wanted him to mate her again.

That was clearly out of the question. Even though Rin's hormones were crazy during her pregnancy, she was under too much pressure to be thinking of doing it with him again.

Today, his inner demon was pretty calm, soaking in Rin's scent.

As Sesshomaru calmed himself, knowing that Rin was safe, he let his own sleep take over, for a little short nap.

**A/N: Aww, I love how I make Sesshomaru's personality! I smiled the whole time while writing this, I even did some 'Aww' and 'oh my gosh!'**

**Anyway, leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	22. Chapter 22: Unexpected

**A/N: Well, I'm sweating to death right now, just got done running, yes, even though I am a girl, I run, you see, I live up to my Account name:Wolflover235.**

**Anyway, Review replies.**

**(innocentanimefan): Yes, Sesshomaru is going to be a great father, just like his father :), and, I don't know if I'm gonna make Rin have... Yelling, and punch throwing moodswings, HAHA. Probably just complaining about little pains that she feels.**

**(xauroragoddessx): Yes, Sesshomaru will be a protective father, trust me, you will see at the end of my story.**

**(theangelkneesocks): Rockin? LOL, I am glad you like it.**

**(Taraah36): Is your name long for Tarah? Nice name anyway, I laughed at yours, as mean as a snake, yep, just like I told xauroragoddessx, you will see at the end of my story. It's gonna make you melt. (In happiness of course)**

**(IamBatman128): I forgot to say, nice to meet you Batman, one of my favorite superheroes, and, I'm sorry about your family problems, hope everything turns out alright. And I am glad you liked my semi-cheesy chapter :)**

**(NekoxUsa): Yeah, I am trying to picture the pup in my head, I think I might use your description. And don't worry, Naraku is dead, Rin will remain alive, thank you for reviewing.**

**That goes for all of you! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I have made a major record, almost reaching 80 reviews! I'm telling some of my friends at school about my story, mainly one girl in my class because I have decided to name their daughter similar to my friends' name, and she begged me to read the story when I was done, she said she had seen SOME of the anime, but for the past few days, I have filled her in on it. **

***Sigh* There I go again, telling you about my life. -.-**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**Warning:** I thought of this a long time ago, I was thinking about making this chapter 20, but then, I thought it would be stupid, right after the dream, so now I am typing my idea on this chapter, the warning is, slight sexual... Descriptions,

**Chapter 22: **

***Rin***

The next morning went by fairly slow, I was wide awake, but bored, I sat in the dining halls, Aria trying to think up something for us to do without being too much pressure.

"Aria." I said, stopping her from her inner thoughts.

"Yeah?" She perked her head up.

"Maybe we can go for a walk, get out of the castle, Sesshomaru will find us when he is done with the perimeter check." I said.

"Ok, we could possibly take Disuke with us, just to be safe." Aria said.

"Ok, we'll ask him on our way out." I said, and we left the castle.

"Disuke!" Aria shouted as we came close to the castle walls exit.

"Hmm? Oh, hi Rin. Aria." Disuke greeted.

"Rin and I are going for a walk, mind to be our guard dog?" Aria asked.

Disuke turned to another one of the guards and muttered something.

The guard nodded, and Disuke turned back to us, "Sure."

"Let's go then." Aria said, and the three of us headed out.

We walked past the flower field, and entered the forest, it felt great to walk and explore, I felt like I could walk for ages, but I was pretty sure that wouldn't happen.

The walk was fairly silent, and at the moment, I enjoyed it, listening to the birds, the sun cut through the trees and shine down on us.

In about an hour, we were heading back, but we were so far away from the castle, that I was tired and wouldn't make it.

Disuke transformed and offered me a ride.

I excepted, and sat upright on his back, lightly holding on to his fur.

Once we made it back to the castle, Disuke carried me in.

He knew and understood my position, he knew that I was pregnant, he knew that I had been marked by the Lord of the Western lands.

Aria had run into InuKimi once we arrived back, so she remained there.

"So, which room is Lord Sesshomaru's?" Disuke asked.

I looked at him, "You don't know? It's over there, but, it's fine, I can walk now."

I waited for him to put me down, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable, being in someone else's arms, I wanted Sesshomaru.

Disuke did not put me down, instead, he headed for my guest room, or, what used to be my guest room, now I switch from that room to Sesshomaru's, depending on where he slept.

"Disuke, I would like to go to Sesshomaru's room right now." I said.

He was quiet as he continued entering my room, and soon, he had set me down on my bed, but that wasn't all, he JOINED me on the bed.

Now I was REALLY out of my comfort zone, the marked side of my neck began to heat up slowly.

"Rin, remember when I said I wanted to start over?" He asked, leaning over me.

I could not believe what I was hearing, yes I wanted him to be my friend, but I didn't think he'd take it like THIS!

"W-what? You can't do this, I-I'm already marked and claimed." I said, trying not to let my tears come.

He was silent for a second, as he looked me over, his hand had travelled up my Kimono and was resting on my stomach...

This was so wrong!

"I know." He said sadly.

My side of the neck was on fire now, and it vibrated rapidly.

"And now I will claim you for myself." He said.

"Y-Y-You can't do that, my mark is contacting Sesshomaru right now!" I said, trying to keep my faith with me.

"Then the mating will be fast." He said, as his claws tore through from underneath my Kimono.

***Sesshomaru***

He was walking back towards the castle, in his human form, there had been no demons on the lose.

A wild electric shock flew through his body as if lightning had struck him right there.

As soon as he noticed the familiar jolt of energy, his inner demon immediately burst out, changing Sesshomaru to his dog form as he took off to the castles, and this time, he was positive she was not having a dream.

***Rin***

I could not believe another male was forcing himself on me, not to mention when I'm pregnant with a child that I would love dearly.

I struggled underneath him, but my stomache didn't like that much.

Disuke, who was someone I had given a second chance to, was halfway to achieving his goal to mating me.

He had not undressed yet, but he played with my body, leaving some kisses around my face.

Just as he was beginning to kiss my neck, a loud crash sounded, and around me, I could see pieces of wood and material fly around the room.

Disuke professionally leapt away from me, standing at the side of my bed, revealing a very pissed off dog demon.

The dog demon was in his true form, and without a second thought, I knew it was Sesshomaru. My neck continued to burn, the mark continuing to glow.

Sesshomaru looked over at me, his red eyes glowing.

I was putting sheets over myself, blocking out from the cold.

Sesshomaru then refocused his sights on Disuke.

'**You knew full well that she was MY mate, yet you ceased to ignore her mark'** A very low voice came from Sesshomaru.

Disuke was silent, no emotion readable in his eyes.

There was no place for him to run, no place except...

Suddenly, Disuke transformed, and turned, busting out the backside of the walls, and running out of the castles.

Sesshomaru lunged forward, landing aside Disuke, and threw him to the ground.

He dug his fangs in Disuke's through, and did a sharp twist, and, that was the end of him.

Sesshomaru changed back, and came back into the room.

I was staring at the dead dog demon with the bed sheets around me.

"Rin, are you ok? Did he..." Sesshomaru stopped, hugging me tightly.

I cried as I held onto him, not embarrassed at all that the bed sheets slipped down.

Two dog demons came down to the ground outside, landing aside Disuke, looking around confused.

Aria and InuKimi stood there, confused as to what had happened.

"Mother, get some servants, now!" Sesshomaru said, enveloping Rin in his arms, hiding most of me.

He went to his room, with me leaning against him.

As I was able to stand, he still stood near me, and not long after, many servants entered the room.

Hours and hours passed of testing and questions.

By the end of the day, I was in Sesshomaru's bathroom, taking a slow bath, making sure to clean every inch of my body that Disuke had touched, surely Sesshomaru would do the rest.

Luckily, the baby was fine, no harm done.

Once I had dressed into new night clothes, I exited the bathroom.

"Rin, I am so sorry, I should have never left." Sesshomaru said, and I could see the shame in his eyes.

"It's ok Sesshomaru." I said, as I got on the bed with him.

"No it's not Rin." He growled out, pulling me close to him, inhaling my scent.

"It sickens me that his scent is still on you!" Sesshomaru growled out.

"I tried to tell him to stop, he just didn't listen." I said shakily.

I laid down with him against the pillows, and as I slept, instead of his claws running down my hair, his lips were all over my body, replacing the old scent with his scent.

He spent almost all night, replacing his scent, though, I slept, actually enjoying the feeling of being in the rightful arms of the one I love, and will always love.

**A/N: Well, that's all for now, I gotta get to bed, got school tomorrow, *Groans*, anyway, I know this chapter was a little, well...Weird. **

**Leave some reviews!**

**~Wolflover235**


	23. Chapter 23: Everything's Alright

**A/N: Hey, I just really felt like updating right now, I don't have this chapter all typed out yet on my Ipod, but, I will give it a try, um, my friend i've told you all about, is beginning to read this story, so far she likes it.**

**Review Replies!**

**(Taraah36): Ah, I get it, I was reading your reviews to my friend today, and I just pronounced your name (Ta-rah). And yes, Disuke, I didn't really like the idea at first, making him randomly come onto Rin, but, eh, just wanted to get it over with, it was either him, or a random demon. I just wanted to show you in reality what would happen.**

**(innocentanimefan): Yes, poor Rin, but, here's the good news, and probably a spoiler that may make you leave my story, (I'll cry if you do!) Anyway, the good news is, that is about the last time Rin is in danger, but do stick around to the end, cause I have a funny ending planned out for my story!**

**(IamBatman128): Yeah, you come in on my Naraku chapter, then you see this one, HAHA, well as I told *innocentanimefan*, she is not going to be in anymore danger. **

**(xauroragoddessx): I love responding to the reviews! The couple of times I saw that on my favorite fanfictions, I decided to do it, it looks fun! And it is. **

**(NekoxUsa): *GASPS* and when I read your review I was like: *GASPS* Then I said aloud, "Yeah that will teach him a lesson, let's kill him!"**

**XD**

**Anyway, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 23: **

***Rin***

The next morning, when I was barely awake, I tiredly looked over at Sesshomaru, who was in a deep sleep, he looked so peaceful, and I wondered what he was dreaming about.

I remembered that he must have been up almost all night, returning his scent on me, so I didn't smell like Disuke, who was now someone could bare to smell the scent of.

I had learned everything I needed to know, Sesshomaru had told me what COULD happen if another male tried to mate me, the truth was, if Sesshomaru gave into his inner demon easily, then I would have been re-claimed last night, but he told me he wouldn't go that far.

THe brief explanation was that, in his demon's point of view, it'd want to claim me again to make sure that I was 100% his, to ward off any sign of the intruder's scent...

I sighed, and curled against Sesshomaru, trying to let sleep take over me again.

Minutes passed and I laid there wide awake, just listening to Sesshomaru's calm breathing.

***Sesshomaru***

As he began gaining consciousness, he first looked down at his Rin, she was curled against him, her eyes barely opened.

"Are you ok Rin?" He asked, and she jumped a little, and looked up at him.

"Oh, you're awake." She said, calming herself down.

He was glad that her scent was back to normal, there was not a single trace of Disuke's scent on her.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why Disuke would do something so foolish, he was a dog demon, so he knew that any other species, about the females' mark, he should have known the consequences.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin pulled him out of his thoughts.

He looked down at her, and sighed as he put his arm around her.

"Have you been awake long?" He asked, nuzzling her neck.

"No, not really. I've tried to go back to sleep, but I guess I am awake." She said.

***Rin***

He nuzzled my neck, kissing it ever now and then.

It seems he wasn't done yet with his task he started last night.

I didn't mind that he was literally showering my body with kisses, in fact, I loved it. What he did to me, brought me farther and farther away from all my troubles.

He spent a lot of his time, looking over my stomach, which seemed to enlarge everyday, but I still looked like a normal teen.

"I am relieved he did not harm our pup." Sesshomaru said, as he worked his way back up, leaning over me ever so lightly tracing my features with his nails.

"I am too... Let's forget about it. Please." I said, as I sat up, hugging him in the process.

After a few minutes, I got up and got dressed, feeling a very huge appetite coming on.

Sesshomaru walked me to the dining halls.

After what happened yesterday, I doubt he would go anywhere without me.

Perimeter check? He'd probably ask another guard to do it.

Hunting? He'd probably take me with him.

Any type of walk? He'd be with me.

When I sat down at the tables, Aria came in, "Oh Rin! I am so sorry!"

My 'sister' enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Aria. Can't. Breathe." I gasped out.

"Sorry." She said, and released me, letting me sit down, and catch my breathe.

"Go easy on her Aria." Sesshomaru warned her.

"Sorry, I'm sorry for both of you, I should have stayed with Rin." Aria said.

"It's ok Aria. I have long forgotten about it." I said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"I still feel guilty, I should have never left you alone. I thought we trusted him." Aria said, sitting down with me.

"Trusted who?" I asked, faking my confusement.

Aria looked at me for a second, then smiled, "HaHa!" She said sarcastically, but let everything else drop.

"I want a fruit salad." I blurted out.

"A what?" Aria asked.

"Fruit salad, it's a bowl with assorted fruits. Strawberries, bananas, pineapple, grapes, and any other kinds of berries." I explained.

Aria blinked, "um, ok."

She got up and told the male servants what I had wanted, they nodded, and fixed it without question.

"I've never heard you order something like that." Aria said.

Sesshomaru tapped Aria's shoulder, and glanced at me, then back at her.

"Ohhhhhhh." Aria said, then laughed.

"Your little girl is hungry for something healthy, huh?" She asked.

I nodded.

Once the bowl of assorted fruits were served, I began eating.

Every fruit was fresh and cold, delicious.

Now just to hope it stayed in my stomache.

...

For most of the day, I just wandered the castles, I didn't feel like getting out today.

Aria, Lika, and Sesshomaru were with me, I was under close supervision, I guess this was a prep for what it would be like in the next to months.

When dinner came, I had felt like eating a normal meal, a meat, vegetable, and a drink.

One of the dog demon guards had gone out to go hunting, and had brought back dinner, it was not a demon, thankfully.

Once everything was served, we all ate, Sesshomaru, and Aria were closest to me.

I didn't argue, in fact, I felt safe, knowing that every dog demon was focused on me, keeping watch.

After dinner, Sesshomaru and I went to bed, I was tired, and my stomach wasn't really setting well.

In the middle of the night, my good dreams were interrupted by my stomach jolting me awake, telling me it did not like dinner.

Jumping out of Sesshomaru's arms, I moved into the bathroom, almost barely making it to the sinks.

The toilet had been farther, so the sink was the best option, I could forgive Sesshomaru later.

My stomach cramped up as I continued to reject my food.

Sesshomaru came in right as I released my last bit of puke, and I was gasping for air, the air catching in my throat many times, and I thought I was going to start all over again, but, my stomach calmed, minute by minute.

"Rin, are you ok?" He asked, standing beside me, tilting up my chin as if he knew I was done.

Knowing there was a little drool down my chin, I moved out of his little hold, leaning back over the sink. "I'm fine, I'll be back to bed in a minute." I said, and for the final time, the last of my dinner was let out.

Once I was finally sure I was finished, I still stood there, gasping for air, "You don't have to stand here." I said, not wanting him to force himself to stay by me.

"I'm not leaving you while you're sick." He said, and grabbed a wash cloth from the cabinets underneath the sink, and wet it, cleaning my face up.

I took a deep breath of relief once he was done. "Thanks."

"Anytime. Now, let's get back to sleep." He said, and guided me into the bedroom.

His arm wound around me as I let my sleep come over me instantly.

Note to Self: Our daughter does not like over-cooked ham, and broccoli.

**A/N: Awwwww. So sweet right? Next chapter we will find out what type of baby it is, it is going to be confusing but I will try to describe it as best as possible, and, I am a little nervous and not sure of how I am going to type the birth scene yet, definitely not like Breaking Dawn, that was too dramatic, and, made me flinch the whole time.**

**It will probably be short, and something similar to what a normal birth would be like.**

**Anyway, leave some reviews. I am enjoying them a lot!**

**Sorry if this chapter was a little boring and...Well boring...**

**~Wolflover235**


	24. Chapter 24: Breed and Type

**A/N: Hey! (I'll get to my long and exhausting life story in the end of this chapter.)**

**Review Replies!**

**(xauroragoddessx): XD I laughed at "Sesshy boy" Anyway, this chapter may be a little boring as well, but, well, when you read my A/N at the end of this chapter you'll find out how I feel about it. :)**

**(NekoxUsa): Wow, the only part you liked was the puking? Just kidding, anyway, yeah, throwing up is a symptom of pregnancy, and, well. Well... *I say 'anyways' a lot don't I?***

**(innocentanimefan): Yes, Rin is gonna be fine. Nothing is gonna happen, except the pain of giving birth. But that won't be in this chapter. Throwing up is just a simple symptom, the baby just sometimes doesn't like the food you eat.**

**(theangelkneesocks): It's ok! I actually usually update about every other day, if not more, you were probably used to that. Thanks for sticking with the story though.**

**(Taraah36): I am talking to one of my friends about my fanfictions, and I was talking about my reviewers that stick with me, and I pronounce them out loud with out even feeling the least bit awkward! I do get funny looks, but, they understand, anyway, yeah, I was going to type the reason why Rin shouldn't eat a lot of meats on her pregnancy during this chapter, but I forgot, so I'll just tell you, the servants say that the meats are like a heavy metal dropping down on her stomache, so, yeah, she has to eat soft, small meals.**

**(Darkmyr-InuYashaFan): WOAH! New reviewer! and, haven't I heard of you from somewhere? *Thinks hard* I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I am glad you like this! :) **

**Phew! And oh my gosh 90 reviews! *Jumps up and Down***

**Thank you everyone, I wish I could do something that I saw on youtube, this girl made a wolf anime show, and she also made "Thank you" videos, and she made them funny and all that, I wish I could do that for you guys!**

**Also, one more thing, (I know, skip ahead if you want!) But, I have fallen in love with two new songs, 1: My Last Breath from Evanescence. 2: Angels from Within Temptation.**

**NOW for real, back to the story!**

***Has a mob standing here waiting* *Sweat drop***

**Chapter 24: Breed and Type**

***Rin***

One month passed, and now I was narrowed down to two more months.

The servants had said they were having a hard time detecting what the breed was.

We would have to wait and see.

I sighed, resting in Sesshomaru's arms, tucked in his bed.

I was now unable to wander around, the pup was going through it's second to the final stage, which would take two months, which would make me tired, exhausted, and sometimes, in pain.

I was able to walk around the room, for restroom breaks or something like that, but if i felt I needed a bath, I would be heavily supervised, and the servants would help me with any of my personal needs.

There were a couple times that Sesshomaru took these matters in his own hands, but not very many times.

"Are you in pain again?" He asked.

"Yeah, but two hours haven't passed yet, the servants aren't going to give me anything for another half hour."I said.

The medicine they gave me, was sort of like an herbal tea, but the servants said that there was a special herb in there that would soothe pain.

"I'm sorry to make you go through this." He said, kissing the top of my head.

"It's ok. I've prepared myself for this, InuKimi is helping me cope with this as well. And I put my faith in her because...Well, she had you, surely she had some experience." I said.

"Hmm." Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, she told me I was quite the trouble-maker before and after I was born. She says I kept her up all night."

"And now you're not mischevious, you are brave, strong, and kind...Except when you go killing someone, then you aren't so kind." I said.

"Anything to protect my mate and pup." Sesshomaru said, his warm breath burrying in my hair.

His soft touch made me tired again, which in my case, was a good thing, I could sleep off the stomach pains.

"Alright, I am tired again, wake me up in a month or two." I said, trying to sound serious.

"Ok." Sesshomaru answered, going with my little attitude.

I got myself in a comfortable position, before letting my sleep take over, and my dreams began.

_A field was where I was standing, I looked down at a little girl who was holding my hand tightly._

_She had silver hair down to the middle of her back, her light brown eyes glew with happiness as they looked up to mine. She wore a very, very light purple Kimono._

_**"I love you mommy!"**__ She said in the most beautiful voice I ever heard, a smile spread on her face._

_I smiled back._

_The little girl turned her attention away from me, __**"Daddy's home!"**__ She said, letting go of me, and running out deeper to the fields, where surely enough, Sesshomaru was standing, approaching us, and meeting his little girls' open arms._

***Sesshomaru***

He looked down at his sleeping Rin, hearing her sigh happily.

A smile was on her lips, as she curled closer to him.

When she slept like this, he wondered what she was dreaming about.

The latest nightmare she had, was the Naraku memory nightmare, other than that, she either slept in peace, or said happy things aloud, he loved listening to her mumble things in her sleep, they were always so soothing to him, there were times when he fell asleep, and often talked back to her in his sleep.

For the remainder of the day, he stayed with her, watching over her, soon, their daughter would be born, and Sesshomaru will be teaching her all he knew.

**A/N: Yes, I know this was boring, but it wasn't boring for me, I got really emotional over the dream, and Sesshomaru describing his childhood. I was writing this on paper during school, in the middle of class, I was trying so hard to hold in my squeals of excitement. Luckily it worked, this week was test week, and I had finished mine, so, yeah. Anyway, leave some reviews, and TRUST ME, the next chapter will be worth it, I promise, although most of you probably know what it is. (I have to be ready for homecoming parade tomorrow, I'll probably be exhausted, but hey, it's on Friday, and mainly tomorrow our teachers had said we are just watching videos, so maybe I'll start writing the next chapter.**

**Ahem, sorry for my long, boring, exhausting, personal life schedule. **

**Hope you enjoyed this (Even if it was A LITTLE)**

**~Wolflover235**


	25. Chapter 25: Pain ends with Happiness

**A/N: HI guys, I am EXHAUSTED, I know you hear me say that a lot, but, being on the homecoming parade was the best moment of my life. I feel like I actually exist somewhere! A-anyway, review replies!**

**(Taraah36): Yes, he will, trust me, you are gonna LOVE this chapter!**

**(Darkmyr-InuYashaFan): I must say your name is kinda creepy, Darkmyr, sort of reminds me of Vladimir, and Vladimir reminds me of vampires. Anyway, I am glad you like this. I have three other Sesshomaru and Rin fanfics that are complete and they are a sequel if you want to check those out.**

**(theangelkneesocks): Yes, I did too!**

**(Guest...): I am glad you like this...Guest. LOL. Just kidding, but seriously, I am glad you like this.**

**(xauroragoddessx): Oh my gosh, I just typed your name without looking! Awesome. And yes, I know, I get sad when people say it's short, I hate myself for it, but I am still glad you like it, but, having to wait longer to find out what type the baby was? Well, I just couldn't find out how to describe her, but in this chapter you will find out!**

**(NekoXUsa): Don't want it to be a girl? O:, I bet you might change your mind after this!**

**(shadowstar203): Aww, I am glad you like this that much! I don't want to be your waste of space, but I guess you must really like this to do that. Anyway, Actually, I really like your name for their daughter. I was having a major argument on which one I should name her, cause I wrote this all down on paper. But, I really do like your name. I think I might use it.**

**(For the rest of you, do not look at my reviews to see what *shadowstar203* suggested, I want it to be a surprise for all of you. But you never know, I might change my mind.)**

**As for *Innocentanimefan* I noticed I did not see your name, so I am just adding you in my review replies because, well all of you have stuck with me from the beginning, also a shout out to *IamBatman128*, anyway. Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Now I shall put on some good music and type this dang chapter! *Smiles brightly***

**Chapter 25: Pain ends with Happiness**

***Rin***

I was now on my last month, almost half of it had already gone by.

It was mid-day, and I was laying in bed, my back up against the head of the bed, talking to InuKimi.

She had come to visit, commanding Sesshomaru to go hunt before he starved. I had rarely seen him hunt.

InuKimi was good company, she continued to tell me stories about her past, and some about Sesshomaru's.

"Who was his father?" I had asked, but InuKimi preferred not to talk about it, and I completely understood.

Hours passed, and my cramps were almost unbearable.

InuKimi brought in some servants in, and they checked my vitals.

"She's already in labor." One of the servants announced.

Sesshomaru had arrived back and was standing outside the window, still in his dog form.

InuKimi signalled him to come in the castle, which he disappeared from the window and headed this way.

If a human were to see me right now, they'd probably die of shock, because unlike most people in labor, I remained perfectly calm while the servants prepared me.

InuKimi was at my side, she had gotten me prepared for this moment.

"Remember Rin, Panicking only makes it worst." InuKimi said, holding my hand tightly, her cold hand cooled my warm one, which made me relax even more, waiting for the moment.

I felt a sharp pain down to my lower abdomen.

This was the hard part.

"Alright Rin, push... Now." The servant in front of the bed told me.

I did as she said, the beginning was ok, but then, the sharp pain was coming.

InuKimi's 'Labor Lesson' stuck with me, and I tried my best to relax, although little whimpers did escape my lips.

"Ok, now breath." The servant told me.

I took slow, deep breaths.

"She's already coming, try one more push ok? 1, 2..."

By 3, I took in my breath, and focused on getting my daughter out, and safely in my arms.

Sesshomaru was standing outside of the room.

"She's almost there Rin." InuKimi said, her hand grasped by mine.

After a couple deep breaths, I did one more final push.

I felt relief after.

Three seconds passed, and not long after, I heard the little cry come from the little girl.

Her cries sounded like an angel, lost and alone, but to me, it was the most graceful sound, because I knew it was a call for me.

Soon, the newborn baby was cleaned, and wrapped in a furry bundle, resting in my arms.

InuKimi left my side, only to leave the room to tell Sesshomaru his daughter was ready to see him.

"Congragulations Rin." The servants smiled at me, leaving the room.

Sesshomaru sat down on the bed, looking over at the bundle.

Our girl had light silver hair, with two little ears on top, on the very tips, was a shade of black, and a very tiny crecent moon on her head. Her light chocolate brown eyes looked at our faces, full of wonder and amazement.

A tear was escaping my eye, happiness all over.

"She is beautiful." Sesshomaru said, kissing my cheek, stopping the tear from falling.

The little girl let out a small yawn before resting against my chest, and going to sleep.

"Do you have any thoughts on names?" Sesshomaru asked me.

I looked down at her resting face, and traced the little mark on her forehead, so tiny, "Mizuki."

Sesshomaru chuckled at my thought for name, understanding it's meaning.

"Is that what you want to name her?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." I said, smiling up at him.

"That's perfect for her." Sesshomaru said, leaning over, kissing our daughter on the top of her head.

After a few minutes, I myself began getting drowsy.

Sesshomaru joined me on the bed, holding the little girl, while I got myself tucked into the bed.

That night, we both slept, with our beautiful, and no doubt strong little girl sleeping between us.

One happy family.

**A/N: Awwww, what do you think of this chapter? A big moment we've all been waiting for? **

**I thank you "shadowstar203" for the name suggestion.**

**And everyone else, the meaning of the name means, "Beautiful Moon"**

**And just in case if your wondering what kind of demon she is, she is sort of a half-demon, but she is nothing like InuYasha. This little girl isn't as strong as Sesshomaru, BUT she CAN transform.**

**I will mention that in the next chapter.**

**The next chapter will probably be my last one, it is the one that I said would be super cute and also funny.**

**Maybe you guys could try to guess what it will be.**

**HAHA! Haven't given you that test in a while have I?**

**Leave reviews, If I reach a hundred, I will scream, and jump up and down, and probably type a trillion thank you's next chapter.**

**~Wolflover235**


	26. Chapter 26: She grows up so fast!

**A/N: *Sergeant Voice* Alright guys! This is our last and final chapter! Onwards to victory! I can see them, the complete button is not far from here! Makes me wanna cry! Oh no, there's this chapter in the way of the complete button.**

**Now it is time for me to talk with my soldiers! *Just Kidding* **

**(Guest 1&2): This story isn't over yet soldier, there is one more chapter yet to come!**

**(xauroragoddesssx): Don't celebrate soldier, continue reading! *Geez, i am not so good for a female sergeant... I will talk normally now* I am so glad you are my hundredth reviewer, *Jumps in the confetti with you!***

**(Taraah36): *Random Janitor comes to pick up the strange mush* Oh by the way! I am glad you like this, and... I am glad you caught me off guard by asking about Rin's parents, you see, when Rin ran back to Sesshomaru and chose to stay with him, he had specifically warned her that if she stayed with him, her parents would give up the search, and think she was dead. I know it's hard to think of it that way, but... InuKimi is Rin's family now.**

**(NekoxUsa): Well, if you read Taraah's answer, I know it probably upset you both, but, yeah that does seem a little harsh. I did like both of your ideas though, but I already had my ending planned since... Uh, after their mating. I hadn't decided on what gender it would be yet. XD, yes sometimes I plan ahead. But don't worry, you will like this chapter...(I hope,) I have been acting it **

**Enjoy this chapter those of you who are on vacation! Or, enjoying your weekend, I know i am!**

**Chapter 26: She grows up so fast!**

Two years had passed, and Mizuki had grown, she was still tiny, but, he and his mate had found out that Mizuki could transform as well.

Although, on new moon nights, she DID have the little gift of staying human.

The clan had found her strange, but Sesshomaru didn't care, he would protect his daughter if they were to object.

Even InuKimi was really protective of her grand-daughter.

One day, Sesshomaru and Rin had taken Mizuki out to the field of flowers, letting her explore the lands in her pup form.

Her fur was long, white, with a vanilla color to it.

Rin stood along side Sesshomaru, smiling at their daughter.

A familiar scent hit Sesshomaru's nose, and not long after, the presence revealed itself, coming out to the trees.

He appeared so suddenly, that Mizuke yelped and wobbled over to Sesshomaru's side.

He looked up at the surprised visitor, "InuYasha."

Mizuki stepped out from behind Sesshomaru, still in her pup form, coming up to the strange dog demon that smelled like her.

InuYasha didn't even notice her, not until Mizuki began nibbling Inuyasha's leg.

He jumped, looking down at the pup.

Sesshomaru smirked at what he saw, but it soon changed to death glare, when InuYasha picked up HIS daughter by the nape of the neck.

"What the heck is this thing?" InuYasha asked, having Mizuki up to his face, holding her by the nape of the neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes glew red, and he transformed, growling at InuYasha.

He shakily, slowly, set down Mizuki.

Rin picked up her daughter, holding her correctly.

Mizuki stared at InuYasha, as Sesshomaru put himself in front of them.

Mizuki observed how her father obviously did not like this dog demon.

She jumped out of her mother's arms, wanting to protect her.

Mizuki ran in front of her father, at his side, growling at InuYasha as well.

He blinked, confused at her not so aggressive growl.

Sesshomaru knew what Mizuki was trying to do, and to give her some credit, he moved behind her, but gave a lower growl at Inuyasha.

He flinched, and was out of the western lands in a blink of an eye.

Mizuki relaxed, and turned to her father, changing to her human form.

"Did you see that Daddy? I scares him off!" Mizuki said, hugging him when he changed back to normal.

"You did great Mizuki. He will never look down to you again." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's get you back in the castle Mizuki." Rin said.

"Ok Momma." Mizuki said, and she took Sesshomaru's hand, guiding him through the fields, as the three walked off.

Mizuki almost felt like her father. Soon, she would be as big as him, and scare even more enemies off.

Many years passed, and Mizuki had many run-ins with InuYasha.

Now, he was no longer a threat, he just came to look for trouble, and of course Mizuki continued to chase him off, but each time, they would play together.

Aria was a big part of Mizuki's life too, now instead of being Rin's sister, she was Mizuki's big sister.

Mizuki would never be alone, she had a whole clan for a family, she had even met some humans, some she had met were dangerous, but her father was always there to save her, he told her they were called, "Demon Slayers"

Mizuki had met three humans, Kagome, Miroku and Sango.

Since Miroku and Sango were pretty much married, he no longer had any interest in any other females.

Kagome was a little much for Mizuki, she always cuddled her.

Now, when Mizuki was older, she would be a great leader, just like her father.

**A/N: Well that's it. I hope you liked reading it as much as I loved typing it.**

**I wasn't going to put this in my A/N, but, I am already planning to make ANOTHER SesshomaruxRin fanfic.**

**I have gone Insane right about now, right?**

**And since school is really getting in between this and me, I might write out two or three chapters during free time, and then post, then you probably won't hear from the story for a while. It depends.**

**Anyway, leave some reviews! For the last time.**

**~Wolflover235**


End file.
